Le Châtiment d'un Dieu
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Loki a été exilé sur Terre pour réparer ses crimes. Il va devoir tout faire pour retourner sur Asgard y compris des rencontres quelque peu... Surprenantes... Entre Amour et Guerre, il est dur de s'y retrouver... Mais comment fera-t-il...? Iron Frost
1. Midgard

Chapitre 1: Midgard

C'était une soirée normale sur Terre, Loki était seul au milieu d'un désert de sable, il venait d'être bannit. Ah ce qu'ils allaient le regretter ces Ases!

Il se saisissait de sa lance pour se relever tout en pensant aux affrosités qu'ils subiraient quand il serait de retour. Si un jour il l'était biensur.

Un homme, semblant perdu, se dirigea vers lui. Il le regarda et sembla charmé. Ah! Un homme! Encore un de ces homosexuels à la noix!

Bonsoir monsieur, sauriez-vous quelle route suivre pour se rendre à New York?

Hors de ma vue, stupide animal! Crie Loki, répugné de l'aspect maigre et cadavérique du jeune homme

Je ne veux pas vous offenser mais je voudrais juste-

FERMEZ LA! Lui hurla Loki, déjà sur les nerfs à cause de cette mauvaise journée mais encore plus avec ce stupide mortel sous ses yeux (ça, c'est lui qui le dit)

L'homme parti, sachant que face à un homme sur les nerfs, il valait mieux filer doux. Loki eut un sourire sarcastique et un ricanement moqueur en regardant l'homme s'éloigner de lui, le Plus Grand Dieu du Ciel et d'Asgard. (hum hum).

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit alors qu'il traversait la route et une immense douleur le frappa à la tête. Il était au sol, le crane en sang et une très belle brune aux yeux bien noirs sortie de sa voiture, affolée.

Elle s'approcha vite du dieu et posa sa main sur son visage en prennant son portable d'un sac en velours noir.

Tenez bon, monsieur, ne me quittez pas. Lui implora-t'elle en clapotant sur son mobile et le mettant à son oreille. Loki sembla perturbé et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle le fixa.

Quelle est cette chose? Demande-t'il perplexe

C'est un téléphone portable, monsieur mais vous allez bien? S'inquiéta-t'elle du fait qu'elle pensait l'avoir vraiment bien touché.

Eh bien oui. Pour quelle raison, femelle, m'as-tu sauvé du choc mortel?

Oulah... C'est que je vous ai fais du mal, quand même... Fit elle, moqueuse. Cette fois, il ne fallait pas non plus dépasser les bornes imposées par le dieu.

Vous vous moquez, stupide femelle?!

Je vous demande pardon?!

Comment osez-vous vous moquer de la souffrance de votre dieu?! S'égosilla le dieu

Ne dites rien.

Elle prit son portable sous une meilleure prise et appela les ambulances qui arrivèrent et qui emportèrent le jeune dieu à l'hopital de New York.

Oh! Comme il haïssait cette médiocre ville Midgardienne. Ce que les mortels étaient attardés et ridiculement dominés.

Il fallu que ce stupide mortel de Stark gagne la guerre contre lui et les Chitauris! Sa fierté avait été bravée par cet abruti de Stark.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte, il ignorait encore comment il allait se tirer de ce stupide véhicule qui de plus ne vole MEME PAS!

Ce que cette planète était étrange mais puisque Thor y tenait, il était très tentant de s'en emparer pour faire chier son «frère» comme il disait.

Ah ce qu'il voulait le baffer. Mais tout de suite, il écarta cette pensée pour se consacrer à un plan d'évasion.

Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Il regardait donc attentivement ce que lui faisait ces stupides humains. La jeune femme était toujours là, et lui serrait la main. MAIS DE QUEL DROIT ?!

Elle le regardait dans les yeux et le soutenait de tout son mieux. Le dieu trouva une tactique pour se barrer.

La fille pouvait l'y aider. Il allait donc sortir en vitesse en menaçant la fille d'un poignard. Comme c'était brillant! Ce qu'il était intelligent!

Il se mit en acte mais malheureusement, M. Stark en Iron Man arriva à ce moment précis. Mince alors! Stark se mit devant la jeune femme et se mit aussi face à Loki, qui, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi, eu un courant froid dans le corps. Avait-il... peur?

Tony se rapprocha de lui et le prit par le cou, violemment, le faisant horriblement souffrir. Loki le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux à lui devenant rouge et sa peau commençant à devenir bleue avec des symboles s'y traçant. Tony fronça les sourcils en le regardant de travers et lâcha sa prise avant de s'écrier:

Loki?!

Stark... Ricane le dieu

Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus dans ta cage à Asgard?!

Simplement parce qu'on m'a éxilé, crétin!

… Tu me fais pas peur, dieu des chèvres! Crie Tony après un long silence.

Je vous demande pas d'avoir peur, juste d'avoir plus que peur!

Tu es stupide, Loki.

Et vous, vous êtes un insignifiant petit crétin de mortel inutile!

Tu me vouvoie?

Et vous me tutoyez?! Je ne vous permets pas Stark.

J'me fous d'ça. Vous avez besoin d'un transport pour rentrer sur Asgard?

Non.

Tant mieux, j'allais vous laisser crever ici de toute façon.

Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Loki s'attaqua à l'humain qui était en face de lui et prit la jeune fille par le bras, avec violence. Tony le regarda de travers et lui tira un unirayon mais celui ci fut esquivé. Le dieu lui renvoya son attaque en plus puissant et Tony la prit en pleine tête, ce qui le fit chuter, immobile, tout pale, les yeux clos. Loki le regarda avec un minimum de compassion malgrés qu'il soit très fier.

La jeune femme pleura en prononçant le nom du mortel:

Stark...!

Taisez vous et suivez moi. Déclara le dieu en prennant le corps qui est au sol.

Que faites vous?

Je le ramène chez lui pour le soigner. Et vous venez.

M... Moi?

Oui vous. Qu'avez-vous?

Rien mais je ne sais pas où aller pour rejoindre la Tour Stark...

Moi si. Suivez le guide.

Le dieu se releva et commença à voler. La jeune femme sourit au dieu de façon charmeuse. Loki la regarda de travers et lui prit le bras. Celle-ci lui dit: «Je n'ai nul besoin que vous m'emportiez, je peux le faire toute seule.» Loki la fixa de manière curieuse et la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs, sous un rayon brillant de glace. Le regard du dieu parut intrigué et il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Quel est votre prénom?

Laura. Laura Sajertzer. Et vous êtes Loki?

Oui...

Vous êtes fascinant.

Vous le pensez?

Biensûr. Vous êtes mon idole vous savez.

Vous êtes quoi vous? Une humaine, une Jotunn , une Asgardienne?

Non.

Une alfe?

Non plus. Rit-elle

Alors quoi?

Une Neptunienne.

Vraiment? De la planète Neptune?

Oui. Zohra en ma langue natale.

Vous pourriez me parler de vous?

Une fois à la Tour Stark, j'y réfléchirai. Rit-elle en s'envolant

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers la Tour Stark. Loki posa Tony sur le canapé et commença les soins. Il jetta un regard tendre sur la jeune femme à ses côtés et lui prit une main pendant les soins:

Vous êtes vous décidée à me parler?

J'estime que je peux vous faire confiance donc oui.

Alors racontez.

Quand j'étais petite, j'étais dit-on la princesse de Neptune. Mon père était un Roi aimant et qui donnait toujours tout à ses trois filles. Dit-on aussi que j'étais sa fierté. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Juste d'une chose. Un accident. Une guerre sans doute. Il y avait une ombre dans une explosion d'obus et là... Le noir. Je ne me souviens de rien à part que je me suis éveillée ici avec les vêtements pleins de sang. J'avais la tête dans les étoiles, mon coeur était comme vide de sentiments jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis tombée amoureuse je pense.

De Stark?

Pas du tout. J'ai déjà été amoureuse de Stark avant mais ce n'était qu'une expérience parmis tant d'autres vous savez... Mon coeur, je ne le maitrisais pas. La seule chose qui m'interressais, c'était le fric. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est bien différent. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle sensation quelque peu étrangère pour moi, nouvelle. Ca me fait un peu-

Elle n'eut le temps d'achever que le dieu déposa ses lèvres sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle fut un peu hésitante au début puis se laissa rapidement emportée par la fougue du dieu amoureux. Le baiser fut puissant et fort en sentimentalité. Les deux êtres se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Une passion jamais vue s'éxerçait entre eux.

Au début de soirée, Tony ouvrit les yeux sur un couple amoureux. Il regrettait le différent qu'il avait eu avec Pepper quelque temps avant. Ca allait faire 1 an et demi que le couple s'était séparé car Iron Man devenait gênant pour la vie du couple et que Tony avait refusé de laisser cette partie de sa vie derrière lui, persuadé qu'il lui restait encore des choses à vivre à travers Iron Man alias Tony Stark. Et puis les Avengers avaient besoin de ses ressources et de son armure en cas d'attaque. Pepper n'avait pas supporter l'idée d'un jour peut-être le perdre. Elle était partie sans retour. Tony avait pleuré mais il savait qu'il fallait avancer. Il s'accrochait à Jarvis et à son armure ainsi qu'à ses amis pour ne pas sombrer et se jetter de son toit.

Il se leva et vint prendre la main de Laura, qui le regarda surprise. Il l'emmena dans une autre salle et lui parla en tête à tête:

Oh Laura... Pleura-t'il

Tony? Qu'est ce que tu as?

Tu me rappele tant Pepper... Souffla l'ingénieur

Ah! Je m'en doutais! Pourquoi tu ne cesse jamais de me parler d'elle?! S'exclame-t'elle

Parce que je l'aime.

Tony... Il faut que tu passe à autre chose... Dit elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, rassurante.

Laura... Oh Laura... Comme elle me manque... Chuchota-t'il en se blotissant contre elle, qui lui caressait les cheveux amicalement.

Je sais...

Et toi? Avec Loki, c'est sincère?

Oui biensûr. Pourquoi cette question?

Pour rien...

Sûr?

Oui Laura... Au fait, je suis invité pour ton 19 ème anniversaire?

Evidemment, Tony. Sourit-elle.

Merci...

A condition que tu arrêtes de me parler de Pepper, vu?

Vu. S'engagea-t'il.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et Loki entra, prennant sa copine dans ses bras.

Tony eut un sourire mais la mélancolie le reprit. Il repensa à Pepper et les larmes lui coulèrent le long des joues rosées qu'il avait, gêné par le baiser timide entre Loki et sa compagne. Sa douleur lui faisait comme si on lui arrachait lentement le coeur de sa poitrine et qu'on le compressait. Il se sentit en mavais état mental et se laissa chuter sur le sol, s'endormant malgrés ses larmes.

Loki le ramena dans sa chambre et le coucha. Tony avait des réactions étranges quand il était endormi. Il transpirait, bougeait, criait, pleurait, riait même parfois. Une fois recouvert de sa couverture, c'était encore pire. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, sachant ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire pour pouvoir dormir. Il enlaça Tony et le serra contre lui, le milliardaire semblait alors se calmer. Il dût dormir ici, à son plus grand désespoir...


	2. Asgard

Chapitre 2: Asgard

Sur Asgard, Thor est seul avec Odin et Frigga, ses deux parents. De plus, il est dragué par Sif, qui ne l'interesse pas du tout! Lui, c'est Loki qui l'interesse. Il était malheureusement amoureux de son jeune frère mais n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Il tentait depuis des années de lui faire entendre son amour mais Loki restait sourd. Il était très malheureux que Loki ait été exilé loin de lui sur Midgard auprès de Stark et ses autres amis.

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, Frigga toqua à la porte et entra. Elle caressa la joue de son tendre fils et lui mit une petite baffe pour que celui ci se remue un peu.

Mère... Déplora le dieu

Mon chéri... Ne te laisse pas abattre...

Je sais Mère mais... Il me manque...

Il va revenir, souviens toi, à chaque fois que ton père agit, c'est pour une raison.

Mais il n'aime pas Loki...!

Peut-être mais ça ne change rien à ça. Ton père l'a exilé pour quelque chose et je le sais.

Thor regarda sa mère très enthousiaste mais aussitôt fut elle sortie qu'il retomba dans le malheur et le noir de l'Oubli et de la Peur.

Odin entra alors à son tour et vint s'asseoir près de son fils, au niveau de l'immense vitre qui donnait sur Asgard toute entière. C'était une vue magique pour Thor car elle lui rappelait quand Loki et lui venait ici pour se receuillir envers leurs ancêtres. Et puis, Sigyn avait été poussée de ce balcon. Que de souvenirs...

Thor ignora son père et s'avança vers le balcon pour comtempler les environs de plus belle. Il jetta son regard en dessous, dans le fond du ravin, et vit toujours cette immense flaque sanglante séchée en dessous du balcon. Il se souvient alors quand Sigyn était en bas et que Loki l'avait pleurée toute la journée. Thor avait été impuissant et même Odin l'avait été. Loki avait été éxécrable avec tous.

Il se souvient quand il était rentré dans la chambre où Loki s'enfermait et qu'il l'a vu se couper les cheveux au plus court, ce qui n'était pas droit du tout et laid sur son corps et son visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient rougits par les larmes et il n'avait su sortir de sa chambre sans vouloir y retourner aussitôt. Il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond cette journée là. Ce souvenir hantait.

Thor? Que fais tu?

Rien, Père.

A quoi tu penses mon fils? Demanda Odin en s'installant à ses cotés sur la rambarre du balcon en face de la vue splendide d'une nuit bien éclairée par les 3 lunes à Asgard. Tout était de lumière argent.

Je pense à Loki, Père.

Pourquoi?

Je l'aime.

Je comprend que tu tienne à lui, c'est quand même ton-

Père! J'en suis amoureux, c'est plus clair?!

Pardon?!


	3. Stark, mon ennemi adoré!

Chapitre 3: Stark, mon ennemi adoré!

Dans la Tour Stark, Tony était à peine réveillé par les rayons du soleil qu'il vit quelque chose le serrer. Il entendait quelque chose respirer et sentait de l'air chaud. Il vit des mains pales entourer son torse, et un corps endormit contre le sien. Lorsqu'il eut l'idée de se tourner, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû vouloir faire, il vit le Dieu des Malices le caliner. Il eut tant peur qu'il tomba du lit et cria d'horreur:

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, batard?!

- Batard?! Je t'ai sorti de ton cauchemar, abruti!

- Sale dieu! Hors de mes draps! T'es pas à poil, quand même?!

- Biensûr que non! Hurle le dieu, choqué.

- Donc casse toi d'mon plumard!

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Cria le dieu en se relevant et Laura fit son entrée

- C'est quoi ce bordel putain?! On a pas le droit de dormir ici?! S'exclama-t'elle

- C'est lui, là! Il est dans mon lit! Accusa Loki Tony

- Mais il allait nous faire chier à crier à cause de ses cauchemars! J'ai juste eu la bonne idée de le calmer un peu.

- En dormant avec moi?! Brailla Tony

- Bah ça, c'était pas prévu! Je me suis endormi tant je me faisais chier à coté d'un égocentrique!

- Quoi?! C'est toi l'égocentrique, Corne de Bouc!

- OW! Hurla Laura, à bout de nerfs

Les deux hommes se turent. Elle était rouge de colère et ses mains commençaient à se glacer. Elle était prête à les tuer tous les deux tant la rage était montée.

Tony lança un regard accusateur vers Loki qui rejoint sa copine. Il lui donna un baiser et aussitôt elle fut plus calme. Loki la prit contre lui et la calina. Elle se laissa faire et y prit même plaisir. Son enfance avait été si dure qu'un peu de tendresse n'était pas à refuser.

Tony tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder le couple qui lui faisait trop penser à Pepper et lui autrefois.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine où ils déjeunèrent rapidement avant l'arrivée des autres Avengers. Ils savaient que si ils voyaient Loki ici, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à lui infliger les pires tortures du monde. Et aucun des trois n'en avait envie. Enfin en tout cas, ni Laura ni Loki. Pour Tony, on est jamais sûr de rien.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le labo de Tony et une voix retentie du plafond:

- Bonjour Messieurs Dames.

- Bonjour Jarvis. Dit Tony sous le regard ébahi du dieu

- Pourquoi votre ami est-il ainsi, Monsieur? Demanda Jarvis à Tony

- Simplement parce que je sais pour le calin.

- Le quoi?

- Hé oui vieux bouc j'ai des yeux.

- Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, Stark! C'était pas un câlin!

- Alors t'appele ça comment toi?

- C'était pas un câlin! Je voulais juste que t'arrête de brailler! Se défendit Loki, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il pense qu'il voulait lui faire un tendre câlin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais améliorer mon ar-

Avant que Tony ne puisse interrompre sa phrase, toutes les lumières claquèrent et les ampoules explosèrent, se brisant en milliers de morceaux de verre. Laura en prit au visage et avait le visage plein de sang.

Une ombre apparue, une gigantesque ombre. Loki pensait, il devenait perplexe. Cette ombre lui rappelait Thanos mais pourquoi serait-il revenu? Il ne se posait que des tas de question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Le visage de l'homme apparut, et c'était bien Thanos. Le coeur de Loki se mit à battre à 300 à l'heure. Ah ce qu'il avait peur maintenant! Qu'allait-il faire face au Titan Fou?! Il n'avait aucune chance de se battre contre lui! Impossible! La panique l'emporta tandis que Thanos prit par le bras la jeune femme qui lui retourna une grande gifle. Thanos se mit à rire et la rapprocha de son visage:

- Petite... On ne frappe pas ses supérieurs...

- Ah! Je vous suis supérieure!

- Non! C'est faux! Je suis le Titan Fou!

- Et moi, je suis l'héritière des Sajertzers!

- La... La fille de Enrick...?

- La fille de qui?

- Enrick?

- Qui est-ce?

- Le Roi de Neptune, mon ex meilleur ami.

- Je ne vois pas qui c'est.

- Bah... Tu es Laura?

- Euh... Je présume.

- Donc t'es sa fille! Rrrrh! _l'attrape avec plus de violence, _Je vais te tuer pour les crimes de ton crétin de père!

- Non! Lâchez moi! STARK! _est emportée, _LAUFEYSON! STARK! A L'AIDE!

Les deux hommes se lancent donc à l'assaut de ce stupide Thanos mais celui-ci s'échappe vers « Niflheim » a-t-il dit. Loki est comme un fou! Cet ennemi a emporté sa bien-aimée dans un monde si dangereux?! Mais quelle folie de le suivre! Mais il le fallait bien, il n'allait pas abandonner Mademoiselle Sajertzer pour ça. Tony regarda Loki qui était pensif et lui sourit de manière interrogative:

- Cher Dieu des Boucs, que fait-on?


	4. D'Amis à Petits amis

Chapitre 4: D'amis à Petits amis.

Loki eut un petit sourire mesquin et le regarda. Là, une voix féminine retentie. Cétait Pepper. Tony l'avait bien reconnue tant il l'aimait cette voix.

Alors, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce et découvrit choquée la présence de Loki:

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là?!

- Pepper... Et toi? Dit Tony, gêné

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles mais je ne savais pas que tu m'aurais si vite remplacée!

- Eh! C'est pas ce que tu crois, Pep'! Il est venu lui-même chez moi! S'écria le milliardaire

- Ouais et pourquoi Monsieur Laufeyson? Questionna Pepper

- Parce que j'en avais envie, stupide humaine. Simplement. Et je me manque que ça vous plaise pas.

- Quelle insolance!

- Je suis un Dieu, humaine, garre à tes paroles de mortelle!

Pepper cru faire un arrêt cardiaque! Ce Dieu était chez elle, en quelque sortes, et il osait lui parler comme ça?! Mais ça n'allait pas durer ça! Elle lui lança un regard noir et prit Tony par le bras et le sortit de la pièce, très enragée. Elle lui brailla de virer le dieu mais Tony avait été catégorique: il ne voulait pas.

Soudain, un homme apparut magiquement et attaqua Tony, qui cria à Pepper de partir se cacher. Elle obéït sans discuter et se mit derrière le canapé large de Tony car celui-ci voyait toujours les choses en grand.

Tony tentait de se battre mais se faisait littéralement massacré lorsque Loki apparut devant le milliardaire et fit disparaître l'assaillant. Tony releva le regard, comme perturbé, par cette arrivée quelque peu innatendue. Loki lui tendit la main pour le relever mais l'ingénieur eut un petit moment d'hésitation avant de lui prendre.

Mais, à ce moment là, Loki s'écroula au sol, une large ouverture le long du torse. Du sang s'en évadait en abondance. Le dieu avait pâlit, ne se relevait pas et gémissait. Tony se mit à coté de lui et lui prit gentiment la main. Loki esquissa un sourire amical et tomba dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Pepper releva la tête et vit que Tony parlait à Loki, qui était sans doute mort au sol. Son inquiétude prit le dessus mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Ce dieu qui lui avait manqué de respect l'inquiétait?! C'était la meilleure! Elle vint aux cotès de Tony et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en voyant que le regard de Tony était perdu, vide. Il regardait autour mais n'eaffichait pas la moindre émotion.

- Tony...

- Pepper... Loki est mort, tu crois?

- Mais non... _lui frotte le dos avec amitié, _Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir. Il ne va pas partir pour si peu.

- Tu dois avoir raison. _lui sourit gentiment mais avec un fond de sentimentalité, _Tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, hein?

- Oui toujours Tony. Compte sur moi.

Tony la regarda en souriant, elle lui rendait son petit sourire du coin en tournant le regard, rougissante. Tony rit à coeur ouvert et elle le regarda dans les yeux en riant aussi, plus timidement.

Loki avait reposé toute la nuit dans le labo de Stark, dans le coma et soutenu par Jarvis. Tony était venu le voir vers 3 heures du matin, soit avant qu'il aille dormir. Loki n'avait pas du tout bougé. Les larmes innocentes de Tony avaient coulées de manière involontaire. Il prit la main du dieu et pensa profondément à la dette qu'il avait envers lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils sont ennemis, ils doivent quand même être kittes. Mais là, Loki et lui étaient loin d'être kittes. Laura n'avait pas redonné signe de vie et Loki s'était en quelques sortes sacrifié pour Tony. Tony lui devait quelque chose et ça lui donna une merveilleuse idée!

Il alla dans son lit la conscience tranquille, mais se sentant terriblement seul, se releva et alla devant Loki pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était fasciné. Comment ces dieux faisaient pour être plus résistants alors qu'ils semblaient identiques aux mortels. Il avait fait des recherches sur la Mythologie Nordique et plus particulièrement sur Loki. Il avait découvert que Loki avait des enfants qui étaient des monstres. Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos toute cette Mythologie étrangère et quelque peu gore.

Non mais franchement, quel homme pourrait donner naissance à un cheval? Ou à un serpent? Ou à un loup? C'était techniquement impossible. Tony découvra aussi que Loki était hermaphrodite mais ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en fait comprendre. Devait il comprendre que Loki était mi-femme mi-homme ou que la mère de Loki avait choisi de le laisser en garçon? Il n'en savait trop rien.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda une faible voix derrière lui.

- Je regarde des trucs sur toi, ma biquette. Tu vas bien?

- J'en ai l'air? Se moqua Loki, mesquinement.

- C'était juste pour savoir, ne t'énerve pas. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Ah?

- Oui. Tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure et je te dois ça.

- Mais non voyons, c'est normal. Cette histoire entre Thanos et moi ne concerne que moi justement.

- Et ta copine?

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Je peux t'aider à aller la récupérer. Si tu accepte que Thor vienne.

- Thor?! Jamais! Cria Loki

- Mais il en est de la vie de ta copine, vieux.

- Mais-

- Il faut que vous fassiez la paix et que vous tiriez un trait sur le passé.

- Mais-

- Et que vous sauviez la Sajertzer. Entendu? _lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre en signe de paix et d'acquiècement_

_- râle,_ Tu fais chier Stark. Déplora Loki en serrant la main avec peu d'entrain de son camarade.

- Parfait! Plus de bagarre avec Thor?

- Non plus de bagarre.

- Répète, j'ai pas bien entendu. Persévéra Tony pour le narguer

- Vas voir ailleurs!

- Bon ok! Sature le milliardaire

Les deux se mirent debout et se préparèrent pour le combat contre Thanos et son armée des Chitauris. Ce combat n'allait pas être facile et ils le savaient tous deux. Loki lança un appel à Thor qui vint dans la minute.


	5. Tensions

Chapitre 5: Tensions

Loki et Thor, dès le premier regard, ce fut la foudre. Loki tua son frère du regard tandis que Thor baissa la tête. Les deux frères se détestaient, enfin c'est Loki qui détestait son frangin. Thor était amoureux de son frère mais n'osait lui dire. Il voyait bien que son regard était menaçant, tel une bombe prête à exploser quand il lui parlerait.

Tony s'interposa entre les regards foudroyants des deux hommes.

- On a plus important.

- Quoi donc Stark? Demande Thor, Je ne suis pas au courant.

- La Sajertzer a été enlevée.

- La quoi?

- Ma petite amie. Précisa Loki, blasé

- Ah...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit aller à?

- Niflheim, Tony. Fit Loki, sûr de lui.

- T'es sûr?

- Bah oui!

- Bien. Allons y. Mais... Comment on y va?

- Bah je nous fais passer par Yggdrasil.

- C'est quoi Yggdrasil? Demande le mortel

- C'est l'Arbre monde. Il relie tous les mondes entre eux.

- Ah... Et comment on y va?

Sur ces mots, le jeune sorcier se transforma en Jotunn dans le but d'être à pleine puissance mais Tony vit la honte et le malaise sur le visage de Loki. Il siffla, ce qui fit rougir le jeune Jotunn.

Soudainement, tout devint blanc. Et puis ils purent bientôt distinguer un immense arbre avec neuf branches bien grosses. L'abre était-il énorme ou était-ce eux qui étaient tout petits? Personne ne le savait sauf Loki mais qui gardait un silence givrant. Il avança vers une branche où au sol était inscrit « Niflheim ». Le jotunn sourit puis emmena les deux hommes avec lui dans le vaste monde qu'était Niflheim.

Tout était glacial, tout semblait mort et pourri par la famine. L'horizon même ne donnait pas bonne vue: tout était sombre, il faisait froid, des arbres étaient déracinés, d'autres tout simplement morts, des squelettes surplombaient le sol et de l'eau? Non, seulement de la glace bien glissante.

Tony lança un regard perplexe à Loki qui se tourna vers lui et Thoe après avoir brièvement fait le tour du lieu de ses yeux bien verts. Celui semblait désorienté et surtout... Perdu. Il dit tristement avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans cette vaste patinoire: « Bienvenue dans le monde des brumes ». Tony ne comprennait pas et se contentait de suivre le rythme imposé par le Jotunn. Quelques pas plus tard, ils virent un immense palais de glace.

Tout n'était qu'ombre mais il semblait pourtant que ce palais givré était lumineux et scintillant, ce qui coupait de cette couverture sombre des environs. La porte était entre ouverte et des pleurs venaient du plus haut étage. Loki interpela sa bien-aimée, sachant que c'était elle. Elle se mit à la fenêtre mais ne parrut pas heureuse de les voir:

- Vous êtes fous?!

- Hein?! S'exclama l'ingénieur, choqué

- Vous n'auriez jamais du venir, jamais!

- Mais voyons pourquoi, mon amour?

- Loki... Partez!

- Non! Insista Loki

- Il va vous faire du mal, c'est un piège! Vous ne repartirez jamais si vous ne le faites pas maintenant! Allez tant qu'il en est temps!

- C'est vous la Sajertzer? Questionna le dieu du tonerre

- La quoi?! S'égosilla-t-elle

- La Sajertzer?

- Laura, c'est mon prénom.

- Ah...

- Maintenant, allez!

Loki regarda sa bien-aimée et décida malgré ses recommandations d'entrer dans le palais en défonçant la porte de celui-ci. Malheureusement, des tas de Niflheimiens l'y attendait. Il se tourna vers ses amis en souriant mesquinement et Tony et le dieu qui était à ses cotés vinrent.

Il y avait une centaine de Niflheimiens prêts à les découper en miettes avec leurs hachettes. Thanos fit son apparition juste derrière Laura qui était descendue.

Loki le tua du regard qui signifiait « Tu la touche, t'es mort! ». Thanos sourit rien qu'à cette pensée et attrapa la jeune fille par l'arrière pour la monter. Les Niflheimiens se jettèrent sur les 3 hommes. Le combat était rude, car vu le petit nombre que nos amis représentaient et le nombre d'ennemis, ça faisait au minimum du 1 contre 20.

Tony déploya son armure et défigura avec des rayons brûlants les pauvres Niflheimiens qui tombaient coupés en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol, la tête d'un coté, le corps et les bras à des endroits différents. Sans biensûr oublier le sang qui recouvrait le sol. Tony était quand même bien amoché: il avait une large plaie à la cuisse droite, des coupures sur les bras et quelques une sur le torse, près de son réacteur ARK, et il saignait du nez fortement ainsi qu'une dernière plaie au dessus du front, du coté droit.

Quant à Thor, ici la foudre était très efficace. Il réussissait à éliminer ses ennemis en quelques coups de tonerre. Mais quand il vit Loki se battre, ce fut le coup de foudre. Il se battait tel un Ase mais de manière beaucoup plus intelligente et tactique. Malheureusement, quand Loki tourna le regard, il l'aurait tué trois fois si ça avait été des poignards. Thor baissa la tête, attristé, puis fit son regard de chat botté à Loki.

- Ah non hein! Prévint Loki quand Tony se tourna vers eux

- Oh la la, les yeux...

- Je déteste quand il fait ça.

- Ah bah je comprend pourquoi tu as pas résisté à l'envie de le tuer.

- T'en fais pas, tout le monde comprendrait face à ce demeuré congénital. Déplora Loki, avec dégoût.

- Eh bien je vois que l'envie n'y manque pas. Bon, où est Sajertzer?

- En haut, avec Th... PUTAIN LE BATARD! _fonce en haut, _Laura! J'arrive!

- LOKI!

- Oui j'arrive! Tiens bon!

- LOKI! _le cri s'éloigne, _LOKI!

_monte en grande précipitation et voit Laura chuter du balcon, _NON! Crie-t-il en tendant la main vers elle qui s'écrase contre le sol, immobile.

Les larmes montent et il fond en larmes contre la barre, ayant déjà perdu Sigyn comme ça, non pas deux fois...! Il entendit alors les pas de ses amis se précipiter vers lui et baissa la tête pour contempler le cadavre de sa petite amie désormais défunte souss ses yeux impuissants.

Tony se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, voulant le rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Loki pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré de sa vie. La peur ainsi que la culpabilité le faisait trembler, frissonner, grelotter... Et il sombra dans le sommeil.


	6. Enterrement de la vie de Loki

Chapitre 6: Enterrement de la vie de Loki

Le lendemain de la mort de la Sajertzer, son enterrement est programmé vers midi et tout le monde doit y aller. Le réveil ce matin là fut très difficile et Tony n'avait aucune envie de se lever après la dure journée d'hier.

Tony se met alors à gigotter dans son lit, essayant de retrouver le sommeil mais le souvenir de la journée d'hier l'en empêche. Il revoit les images de la Sajertzer, quand elle tomba dans le vide pour s'écraser au sol sous les yeux impuissants de Loki, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de pleurer. Et il y avait aussi ces Niflheimiens qui lui mettaient l'horreur quand ils l'avaient frappé puissamment. Tout le sang, les corps des ennemis, les plaies, les coups et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, le cadavre de Laura, son amie de confiance. Ah quelle journée...

Loki, lui, n'avait pas bougé du canapé, n'avait pas dormi, n'avait pas mangé, n'avait pas bu, avait juste pleuré, pleuré et encore pleuré. Et dire que ça ne faisait qu'une seule journée qu'il était heureux avec elle et ce rappel de souvenir par la chute de sa bien-aimée l'avait troublé. Ca lui rappelait Sigyn. Sa chute. Sa mort. Tout était parfaitement semblable et ça le terrifiait. Mais il était l'heure de se lever. 9 heures. 9 heures et demi puis 10 heures et quart. Il ne s'était pas redressé et n'avait pas bougé.

Tony se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule, de façon ré dieu releva la tête vers l'ingénieur, avec interrogation. Celui-ci esquissa un joli sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu.

- Hey, Corne de Bouc! Le provoqua Tony pour le faire rire mais rien ne se passa.

- C'est pas marrant, Stark...

- Faut que tu relaxe un peu, mon biquet.

- Tais toi.

- Pas question, je déteste te voir ainsi. Vas falloir que tu relativise mon vieux.

- Peut-être as-tu raison...

- Tu dois tourner cette page difficile.

- Oui mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour ça, Stark.

Tony regarda gentiment Loki et le prit par la main en lui glissant à l'oreille: « Je serai là. ». Le sourire de Loki revint puis ils partirent pour l'enterrement de la Sajertzer au centre ville de New York. Il était midi moins quart, ils prirent un taxi.

Loki laissait ses cheveux volaient dans le vent en regardant les passants avec désespoir et amertume. Il voyait passer sa vie en moins d'une minute et pleura une petite larme amer.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout était beau, éclairé, brillant, tout était parfait pour la mort d'une héritiaire royale. Les arbres étaient florissant, le gazon était d'un vert émeraude magnifique, Les fleurs étaient multicolores, notamment de rose, de blanc, de rouge, de orange et de jaune. Le ciel, quant à lui, était merveilleusement dégagé et des rayons de soleil venaient se refletter sur le verre du cerceuil.

Et la belle. La Sajertzer. Laura. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche telle les princesses du Moyen-Âge et était maquillée purement, avec un simple coup de crayon noir sur les paupière et un rouge à lèvres bien rouge. Elle avait un sourire digne de tous les rêves d'enfant, semblant heureuse et épanouie, semblant tout simplement en paix. Sa robe était parsemée de pétales de roses rouges et ses cheveux étaient merveilleusement bouclés, telle une déesse. C'était l'idée qui nous venait en la voyant. Elle était magnifique, somptueuse, parfaite, simplement sublime. Le teint de sa peau restait quand même effrayant malgré cela. Sa peau était d'un blanc fantômatique. Mais ses yeux clos avec délicatesse faisaient penser qu'elle dormait.

Loki s'approcha d'elle, doucement, pas par pas, ayant peur d'aller trop vite et de l'oublier quelques mois après. Il prit le bouquet que Tony lui tendait et continua sa marche lente vers la Mort qui avait emporté tout ce qu'il avait encore de valable. Il fronça les sourcils en posant le bouquet dans les mains de sa tendre moitié pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il voulait la regarder en face mais n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentit en malaise devant ce corps qu'il aurait tant aimé protéger encore, toucher encore, caresser encore, sentir encore, embrasser encore, ou rien que le serrer encore. Il se mit alors à pleurer en se jettant contre le corps meurtri.

Tony se sentit mal à l'aise face aux larmes de son ami, enfin il le considérait comme ami. Plus loin, son regard se posa sur une jeune brune qui pleurait. Elle était avec un homme brun, les yeux marrons, bien blanc de peau, plutôt costaud. Il était habillé de noir, une veste noire, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires mais une fleur blanche à la main et une chemise blanche. Cette fleur était la preuve qu'il appartenait à la famille de la défunte et s'avança vers elle pour lui passer sur la joue en souriant. Il finit par poser la fleur sur le coussin, à coté de la tête de la Sajertzer.

Ce fut à la jeune femme de s'avancer. Elle avait une longue robe noire, des chaussures noires et une fleur blanche elle aussi. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bouclés, du même brun que Laura. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu océan. Elle avait l'air dépitée et avait vraisemblablement la même corpulance que la défunte. Elle regarda la Sajertzer avec plainte et compassion et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la défunte et Loki la regarda de travers. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit, tristement: « C'était ma mère... ». Loki eut de la compassion et retira son regard mauvais pour un regard compréhensif.

Tous les Avengers étaient présents, Tony leur avait demandé de bouger leur cul. Ils n'avaient pas discuté.

Une fois la cérémonie d'enterrement terminée, la jeune fille allait partir quand Loki la retint:

- Vous êtes sa fille?

- Etait, oui. Je vous l'ai dit déjà, lâchez moi maintenant.

- Je suis... Enfin était, son petit ami.

- Alors c'est vous Loki?

- Oui c'est moi. Comment vous appelez vous?

- Ariel.

- Ariel Sajertzer?

- Oui. Et vous êtes Laufeyson.

- Loki, je préfère. Mais c'est ça.

- Bien. Laissez moi partir, Loki, s'il vous plait.

- Non. Rétorqua le dieu

- S'il vous plait.

- Non, suivez nous. Stark!

- Oui quoi?_ se tournant vers Loki, interrogatif, _Pourquoi tu m'appele, ma biquette?

- On rentre avec cette jeune femme.

- C'est qui elle?

- La fille Sajertzer. Ariel.

- Ah bah d'accord. Et aussi avec lui. _pointant le jeune brun à coté de lui, _C'est le frère de la Sajertzer.

- Comment il s'appele?

- Mario. Répondit l'homme.

- Ah ok.

L'homme au nom de Mario sourit à Loki, qui ne lui rendait pas. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Grâce à cet enterrement, il prennait un nouveau départ et se sentait apaisé. Il regardait l'ingénieur très gentiment et celui-ci lui sourit, amicalement.

Tous de retour à la Tour, Tony allait vers son bar pour sortir 4 verres et les remplit de whyski. Il tourna la regard vers les 3 personnes devant lui et leur tendit 3 verres. Ils les prirent et burent tout d'une traite.

- Jarvis?

- Oui monsieur?

- Commande des shawarmas. 4 s'il te plait.

- Bien entendu monsieur.

Les 4 personnes se cernèrent des yeux et commencèrent à s'interroger les uns les autres. Tony lança un regard perplexe à Loki qui le regarda, stupéfait:

- Tiens Mario, _lançant un regard complice à Loki, _dites nous en plus sur vous.

- Evidemment. Que voulez vous savoir sur moi? Questionna Mario

- Tout en quelques sortes. C'est quoi votre nom de famille?

- Spyrio.

- Comment est-ce possible? Vous êtes bien le frère de Laura, non?

- Bah oui. Par adoption. Son père m'a adopté.

- Cool. Vous avez quel âge?

- Euh... _long temps de réflexion, _Euh, 32 ans.

- D'accord... Dit Tony, ne comprennant pas.

- Quoi d'autre?

- Monsieur, vos shawarmas sont arrivés.

- Merci Jarvis. Eh bien, nous verrons après manger, j'ai très faim.


	7. La vie des Autres

Chapitre 7: La vie des Autres

Les 4 personnes mangèrent puis se posèrent tous sur l'immense canapé de Tony, qui avait l'habitude de voir les choses en grand en raison de la proportion de sa Tour Stark. Loki avait prit un café, la seule boisson Midgardienne qu'il appréciait plus au moins, sans parler de dépendance. Tony se mit sur le canapé, à coté du dieu, plaçant les deux intrus devant eux. Alors que le silence régnait, Loki plongea le nez dans sa tasse et Tony s'addressa à ses invités:

- Alors. Par qui on commence, biquet?

- Hum hum, Stark. Tiens, par Mario, puisqu'on y était. Déclara Loki après avoir sorti son nez de sa grande tasse mi-pleine.

- Que voulez-vous savoir?

- C'est pas dur, tout. Rit Tony, moqueur.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, Starkounais?!

- Starkou quoi?! Marionnaise!

- Hé! Calmez vous! Intervint Ariel.

Loki sourit mais Tony mit un coup dans sa tasse quand il voulut la mettre à la bouche, ce qui lui renversa le liquide chaud sur lui. Le dieu râla, en colère.

- Stark!

- Quoi mon biquet? Là, on peut dire que t'es chaud. Se moqua Tony

- Abruti!

- Sale dieu de mioche!

- Fermez la Stark, merde!

- Arrêtez vous et reprennons les questions avant que j'ai plus envie d'y répondre. Avertit Mario avec un sourire mesquin.

- Ta gueule toi! Cria l'ingénieur.

- Comment?! Starkounais de merde me dit de fermer ma putain d'gueule?! Hurla Mario, en colère.

- Taisez vous tous les deux! Cria Ariel, s'interposant.

- Je te hais, Marionnaise!

- Moi aussi Starkounais!

- Loki! Faites quelque chose, bon dieu! L'implora Ariel.

- Que faire face à des abrutis? Même quand on est dieu, y a rien à faire. Se moqua Loki et les deux hommes se tournèrent méchamment vers lui, serrant tous deux les poings de rage.

Loki fit un petit sourire niais et moqueur tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui en serrant les poings. Ariel demanda, inquiétée: « Vous allez quand même pas le taper? ». Aucun des deux ne répondit et continuaient de s'avancer vers le dieu qui ricanait.

Quand ils furent face à cet imbécile de Dieu des Malices, ils levèrent les poings et lui mirent tous deux une gifle. Mario sur la joue droite et Tony sur la joue gauche. On aurait dit que le dieu avait rougit tant ils avaient tapé fort sur les joues du dieu. Celui-ci ricana tout de même en regardant Ariel qui rougit. Tony regarda « Marionnaise » dans les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il regarda sa main qui était en sang et hurla de douleur. Mario ricana, se moquant à la fois du Dieu et de l'ingénieur. Loki lui envoya un coup de tête qui fit saigner Mario. Mais aussitôt, la plaie se referma. Loki ria. Ca allait être interressant. Ils commençèrent un combat qu'ils finirent dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étant couchés par terre, morts de fatigue. Toute la pièce était en feu et des trous étaient dans les murs entourés de l'énergie du Tesseract, venant droit du sceptre de Loki.

Tony se moqua et se réassit sur le canapé.

- Alors Mario, d'où vient-tu?


	8. Le départ

Chapitre 8: Le départ

Alors que Mario ne souhaita rien dire sur lui-même tant il avait combattu fortement et était épuisé, Ariel fit le choix de s'approcher de Loki et Mario et de les relever. Ils se mirent sur le canapé et restèrent immobiles, crevés par l'ennui.

Pour briser ce silence, autant compter sur Tony:

- Ariel, tu vas nous raconter?

- Oui.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Hé bien, quand j'étais petite, maman ne m'avait jamais parler de mon père. Elle diait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. C'était pas un homme bien, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su. Alors ma mère a rencontré David, le reporter du New York Times. Il agissait comme un père pour moi, il était fabuleux mais je devais savoir la vérité, qui j'étais vraiment. Alors j'ai mené mon enquête et j'ai trouvé des pistes qui m'ont menées à un résultat certain: ce n'était pas David. Ni personne à part... Crâne Rouge. J'ai eu peur de ça et qu'il découvre que je l'ai cherché et qu'ainsi il s'en prenne à maman. Mais je n'osais pas l'affronter. Je me suis enfuie de chez maman alors que je n'avais que 17 ans.

- 17?! Mais ta mère n'en a pas 19?

- Oh que non! _rit, _Elle a des tas d'années au compteur. Elle est née le 1 er Janvier 1357.

- 1300 quoi?!

- Elle est immortelle. Mais moi je suis mortelle.

- Attends, je comprend pas bien... Elle est morte alors qu'elle est immortelle?

- Bah elle avait été empoisonnée y a 10 ans. Elle pouvait ainsi vivre éternellement du moment qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de mortel pour un humain normal.

- Aie... Je comprend mieux. Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire sur ta vie?

- Non, je crois que j'ai fais le tour.

- Bien. Allons nous coucher.

Tous se dirigèrent vers leur chambre mais Tony retint Loki avant qu'il y aille. Celui-ci regarda l'ingénieur avec interrogation et Tony lui renvoya un beau sourire.

Les deux s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent un film d'horreur. Cela les amusaient beaucoup et ils restaient l'un contre l'autre quand il y avait une scène trop sanglante. Les rires retentissaient quand il y avait une scène à leur goût marrante.

A la fin du film, ils restèrent tous deux sur le canapé et se mirent à discuter, Loki plongeant son nez dans un café bien chaud:

- Alors, ma biquette, t'en a pensé quoi?

- Nul. Les humains ont peu d'imagination.

- Parce que toi, monsieur, tu en a plus, c'est ça?

- Parfaitement. Je suis tout à fait capable d'imaginer. Et vous Stark, que faites-vous de vos journées?

- J'améliore mon armure, mes prototypes, mes armes contre toi, Corne de Bouc.

- Loki...

Les deux hommes se quittèrent pour aller sommeiller. Il était plus de 4 heures du matin. Tony rejoint sa chambre, tandis qu'il regardait le dieu se diriger vers la sienne.

- Au cas où, ce film se nomme Saw.

Loki lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil dans un petit mot interressant: « Intriguant ». Il ferma la porte de sa chambre mais elle fut vite réouverte.

Le jour se leva, les premiers rayons du soleil passa au travers des rideaux de la chambre de Stark, ce qui le réveilla doucement. Une voix douce s'adressa à lui:

- Debout Tony. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt.

Il reconnu la voix de la personne en moins d'une seconde. Il amait tant cette voix. Une voix tendre et féminine, qui l'avait toujours attiré. Cette voix avait le pouvoir de le caresser sans le toucher.

Il entre-ouvrit un oeil, s'attendant à voir Pepper, mais vit une jeune brune aux yeux bien verts, les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos, en boucles, bien noir. Elle avait la peau bien pâle, presque blanche comme une feuille de papier, il avait pu comparer car il y avait des feuilles pour une lettre qu'il voulait écrire à Pepper à côté de la jeune femme. Elle était fabuleusement bien faite, une belle paire de seins, un corps tout en finesse et un bel arrière. Elle avait une longue robe verte foncée, qui la mettait beaucoup en valeur pour ses formes parfaites. Elle avait un vernis noir et un rouge à lèvres bien rouge. Ainsi que de beaux escarpins noirs, ouverts en bout et enroulant la cheville. Elle était somptueuse comme la nuit de la pleine lune.

- Allez, debout Tony, ne reste pas blasé.

- Qui es-tu?

- Bah... T'es con ou quoi? Dis moi pas que tu m'reconnais pas?

- Euh si.

- Loki.

- LOKI?! EN FEMME?!

- EN QUOI?! _se regarde dans un miroir, _AH! C'est quoi ce putain de bordel?!

- Tu es sublime comme ça, ma biquette.

- Tais toi sale monstre! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait!

- J'y suis pour rien moi.

- Si! Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant d'être sur c'tte planète de fous!

- Hé! Du calme, le dieu! C'est pas de ma faute ni de celle de la Terre, ok? C'est peut-être tes hormones.

- Mes quoi?

- Tes hormones. Tu es hermaphrodite?

- Oui et?

- C'est pour ça, cherche pas.

Loki le regarda étrangement. Il se regarda de haut en bas. Tony vint l'enlacer de ses bras et lui chuchota une moquerie: « Je t'embrasserai presque si tu n'étais pas un dieu avec un casque de Bouc » tout en riant. Loki le regarda de travers et le gifla.

Ariel et Mario entrèrent à cette instant, et, voyant Loki et Tony enlacés, explosèrent de rire. C'était impossible de ne pas rigoler. Impossible. Les deux se lançaient des regards noirs mais ne se repoussaient pas. Une scène étrange. C'était vraiment étrange.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI?! Hurla Loki, tout(e) rouge.

- On venait seulement vous saluer. Mais je vois qu'on vous dérange? Questionna la fille Sajertzer en riant.

- PAS DU TOUT! C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS! C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT CA! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN! Se défendit Tony

- T'Y EST POUR RIEN?! C'EST TOI QUI M'A PRIT CONTRE TOI! ENFOIRE!

- Hey! Calmez vous! Cria Mario en s'interposant

- TAIS TOI? MARIONNAISE!

- NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME CA!

- Rah la la... Entre eux deux, c'est une vraie histoire... Se plaint Ariel à Mario

Ariel sortie avec Mario et les deux hommes, enfin la femme et l'ingénieur, se séparèrent brusquement.

Ils se jettèrent des regards sombres et se bousculèrent:

- T'ES CONTENT, STARK?!

- POURQUOI TU DIS PLUS TONY LA, HEIN?! SALE DIEU DES CHEVRES!

- TAIS TOI!

- NON! T'ES CHIANT LOKI!

- ET TOI AUSSI TONY! TU ME SAOULE A FORCE!

- EH BAH CASSE TOI D'MA TOUR!

- SANS HESITER!

Loki prit sa valise dans sa chambre en claquant toutes les portes, aussi bien des placards que des pièces. Loki se dirigea vers la sortie de la Tour mais il fut retenu par Tony, qui était déprimé. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il s'en rendait compte alors que le dieu voulait partir:

- Non, Loki, reste...!

- Pas question! Je vais faire ton bonheur, Stark, je me barre!

Sur ces mots, le dieu se dégagea de la prise du génie et partit vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit brusquement et qu'il referma par un claquage ultra bruyant.

Tony se tourna vers les autres, les larmes coulant. Il venait de tout gâcher et il s'en rendait seulement compte.


	9. La ville de New York sous les étoiles

Chapitre 9: La ville de New York sous les étoiles

**Dans la Tour Stark, 08:56:34:**

Tony s'en voulait. Depuis le départ de Loki, il se sentait stupide et abandonné. Loki était un véritable ami pour lui et voilà que dans une dispute, il avait crié au dieu de partir. Malheureusement, il l'avait fait. Depuis, Tony ne quittait pas sa chambre et restait seul, enfermé.

Il ne voulait pas déjeuner, ne voulait pas discuter, ne voulait pas bouger, ne voulait pas boire, ne voulait pas pleurer non plus mais voulait être seul, dans sa chambre, à se plaindre de son propre sort. Son ami Loki lui manquait tant. Il devait le retrouver. Il le fallait.

**Dans le Centre-ville, même heure:**

Il était à l'aise, se sentant néanmoins seul mais à l'aise. Loin de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Stark à la Tour. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'immense batisse qui lui avait servi de refuge pendant 2 jours, il regrettait.

Il regrettait déjà son il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et il le savait. Il se serait montré lâche si il n'était pas parti, il n'aurait pas montré le Loki, Dieu des Malices, qu'il était. Il aurait montré une face de poltron, qui n'ose pas assumer ce qu'il dit. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir assumer ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir, celle de Dieu. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps pour empêcher cette dispute qui rompu leur amitié peut-être pour toujours, malgrés qu'il ne l'espérait point.

En avançant dans la ville sous une aube rosée, les nuages clairs et le ciel orangé, il admirait les immeubles si bien habillés par cette couleur douce et pâle. Ce que c'était beau quand même. Tout était rosé, orangé et d'un fin bleuté absolument fantastique. C'était magique. Les vitres des immeubles reflettaient l'ensoleillement de la belle matinée d'or et de rose.

Sans le vouloir, il se remit à espérer. Espérer que Stark, cet imbécile charmeur, viendrait pour tenter de le retrouver à travers la ville aux immeubles semblables. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Son coeur! Mais qu'avait-il, son coeur? Pourquoi battait-il plus fort soudainement? Pourquoi se sentait-il surexité tout d'un coup? Pourquoi avait-il chaud? Pourquoi simplement était-il différent? Pourquoi ceci? Pourquoi cela? Loki ne cessait de se poser des questions sans pour autant se retouner. Quand il se retourna, il vit Ariel, à son plus grand malheur. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'il voulait Tony. En jettant son regard dans celui de son amie, il sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

- Loki... Rentre à la Tour.

- Pas question.

- Pourquoi? Tony est malheureux sans toi.

A cet instant, à cette phrase, les larmes montèrent. Tony était-il vraiment triste pour son départ? Ce serait merveilleux, ça signifierait qu'il lui manquait. Une lueur d'espoir apparue dans ses yeux et il sourit à Ariel, heureux de la nouvelle. Celle-ci était perplexe. Etait-il heureux du malheur de Tony ou bien du fait qu'il soit malheureux à cause de son départ?

**Dans la Tour Stark, 13:25:01:**

Désespoir symbolisait l'humeur de Tony. L'ingénieur n'osait y croire mais il se sentait seul, abandonné. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose depuis ce matin. Loki. Le dieu qui était le roi de son coeur meurtri. Mais que ressentait-il pour ce dieu? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il hésitait en fait. Entre Amour et Amitié, c'était compliqué. Le dieu occupait tant de place dans son coeur qu'il était impossible de choisir.

Ariel rentra, seule. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que lui avait dit le Dieu avant qu'elle rentre: « Qu'il vienne me chercher et m'enlacer. » avait-il dit. Que voulait-il dire? Il l'aimait ou était-ce un de ses stupides sarcasmes à la noix? Elle n'en savait rien. Mystère. Mais elle allait retourner le chercher et ne pas s'avouer vaincue!

**Dans le Restaurant du West Side, 16:40:32:**

- Loki était seul, sur une table du Resto, ne mangeant pas, songeant. C'est là qu'Ariel revint. Oh malheur...

- Loki! Cette fois, s'en est trop! Rentre à la maison!

- Non!

_- elle le prend violemment par le bras et le tire de force vers la Tour, _Ce n'était pas une question!

- Tais toi et lâche moi! Sale gamine!

Elle se tut et le ramena de force à la Tour, où Mario était le seul dans le salon.

Soudain, le regard de Loki devint vide, chercheur. Il ne le voyait pas. Mon dieu! Il ne le voyait pas! Où était-il?! S'était-il jetté par la fenêtre? S'était-il poignardé multiples fois? S'était-il empoisonné? S'était-il enlevé le réacteur?! Mais bon sang ce qu'il avait peur! Son regard devint rapide et il commença à trembler, paniquer, s'emballer à tel point qu'il bouscula Ariel et se jetta au sol, le coeur plus rapide que jamais. Il pleura, pleura, et pleura encore, ne voyant pas l'être tant désiré.

Tony entendit un bruit de craquement de sol venant du salon. Il voulut s'y précipiter mais une appréhension le prit soudainement. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi? Peur d'une dispute plus grave? Ou peur que ce ne soit pas lui, le dieu, qu'il chérissait tant de son coeur? Ou peur qu'il soit mort, ou blessé? Ou peur qu'il le blesse physiquement? Ou peut-être mentalement? Ou tout simplement... Avait-il peur du Dieu?

Loki fracassait le sol, pleurant. Il ouvrit une grande fenêtre menant à 24 étages vers le bas. Il regarda en bas et échangea un bref regard avec ses deux camarades qui le regardèrent, inquiets et allucinés.

Alors qu'il arrivait au point de sauter, il fut retenu. C'était lui. Il le sentait. Enfin! Il l'avait retrouvé! Mais il avait peur. Peur de la retrouvaille. Il se tourna et vit le visage de l'ingénieur puis sauta dans ses bras. Le génie parrut d'abord troublé puis accepta l'entreinte de son camarade tant désiré.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Loki pleura des larmes de joie ainsi que Tony.

- Loki... Pardonne moi...

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais pas du partir...

- C'est à cause de moi que tu l'as fait. Tu m'as tant manqué.

- A moi aussi, Stark... Pleura Loki

Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et pleurèrent leur Amour retrouvé. Eh oui! Ils l'avouaient! Dans un soupir de bien être, Loki souffla difficilement entre deux sanglots et des vingtaines de larmes qui symbolisaient sa joie de retrouver cet ennemi qui n'était plus un ennemi d'ailleurs: « Stark, je t'aime »


	10. L'Amour au grand jour

Chapitre 10: L'Amour au grand jour

Tony se mit sur le canapé, serrant le corps de son amant. Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, Ariel le regardait, troublée:

- Si c'est une blague, Tony, c'est de mauvais goût.

- C'est pas une blague, non. J'aime Loki.

- QUOI?! DES PD?! Hurla Mario, hors de lui.

- Bah non! Marionnaise! Il est hermaphrodite!

- Hermaphrodite, et puis quoi encore?

- Bah t'as pas vu ce matin?

A cet instant, les Avengers entrèrent dans la pièce, regardant, incrédules, le couple IronFrost juste devant eux. Natasha s'approcha de Tony et le fixa de ses gros yeux ronds. Clint se moqua simplement. Steve était mal à l'aise, hé oui, en son temps, il était inimaginable de voir un homme avec un homme ou une femme avec une autre, c'était impur, le symbole du Diable. Bruce se demanda ce qui s'était passé, inquiet pour l'état mental de Tony, au cas où il pense que c'est une femme qu'il caline et pas... Loki... Quant à Thor, il semblait furieux. Il prit son frère par le cou et le souleva du canapé, sous les yeux vengeurs des autres Avengers, fiers, et sous ceux impuissants de Tony, Ariel et de Mario. Loki devint rapidement bleu malgré qu'il tente de se débattre. Thor souriait mesquinement.

Soudainement, une idée traversa l'esprit du jeune Jotunn. Hé oui! Il était malin! Il serra l'avant-bras de son frère ainé et se transforma en Jotunn. Le bras de Thor se gela, ce qui fit lâcher son possesseur.

Tony ricana, devant la malice de son amant. Thor, souffrant, dégaina Mjollnir et en menaça son petit frère. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Dieu malicieux qui regardait son frère de façon mauvaise. Thor le regarda dans les yeux, méchamment mais avec une once de sérieux:

- Loki, arrête mon frère! Reviens du côté de la raison!

- Pauvre fou! Je ne suis pas ton frère, de 1, et de 2, je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi!

- Ami Stark, dis lui de se reprendre. Demanda Thor à l'ingénieur.

- Bien évidemment. _se tourne vers Loki, souriant, _Fais ce que tu veux, tu es parfait.

- Tu pense ce que tu dis, Stark? S'émerveilla le Jotunn.

- Quoi?! Hurla Thor, en rage contre Stark et son frère.

- Oui je pense que Loki est parfait, sous toutes ses formes! Aussi bien femme, qu'homme et que Jotunn! C'est la personne que j'attendais, celle que je cherchais depuis de longs mois. Et maintenant, je l'ai trouvée donc je compte pas l'abandonner, quoi que vous en disiez, Avengers! Je l'aime. Vous n'avez pas le droit de commander et mon coeur et ma vie! Vous avez seulement le droit d'accepter.

Tout le monde se tut dans la pièce. Natasha regarda méchamment Tony qui sourit fièrement. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait, avait laissé valser son coeur en feu, laissé courir les mauvaises rumeurs, il avait osé dire qu'il aimait le Jotunn qui était d'ailleurs très touché par ce discours. Le coeur de Tony se laissa aller, était à la fois essouflé et soulagé. Le génie se sentait apaisé, allegé d'un lourd poids qu'il portait depuis une heure environ.

Loki était souriant, il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'était beau. Beau cet amour que l'humain portait envers lui malgré toutes ces mauvaises épreuves. Beau cette citation qu'il avait faite en son honneur, c'était bien plus beau que n'importe quel cadeau. Il oublia bientôt qu'il avait eu un petit différent avec Tony il y a peu, ce qui avait causé son départ. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la Tour mais il avait envie d'y rester. Il avait Stark. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Alors que son visage reblanchi et que les symboles sur sa peau se dissipaient, il laissa couler une larme de joie... Ou était-ce de peine? Savait-il alors qu'il devrait disparaître de la vie de Stark? Ou simplement était-il conscient qu'il devait rester seul, et que c'était mieux pour tout le monde? Il ne savait pas. Alors qu'il y a une minute à peine, il était si heureux, en cet instant, il était malheureux. Il allait devoir partir car Thanos reviendrait.

Si il restait, Thanos ferait du mal à Tony ou à ses amis et il ne voulait mettre en danger personne, il avait déjà perdu Laura en faisant la faute de ne pas disparaître, pour toujours. Il devait partir et il se promettait de le faire dès que Thanos ferait de nouveau signe de vie.

En attendant, tous les Avengers se réunirent et mangèrent un shawarma dans un restaurant spécialisé. Loki s'y était joint ainsi que Mario et Ariel, qui suivaient Stark, pour ne pas se retrouver seuls. On aurait dit qu'il craignaient quelqu'un. Peut-être Thanos? Dans ce cas, ils auraient un point commun avec le dieu. Mais il ne fallait pas encore y penser.

Le soir tomba sur la rive de Manhattan, le soleil donnait ses derniers reflets d'or et d'orangé, Tony était à la Tour avec Loki, Ariel et Mario. Mario alla se doucher rapidement, tandis qu'Ariel alla se coiffer dans sa salle de bain personnelle, liée à la chambre. Ce qui laissait Tony et Loki seuls, câlinés sur le canapé, Loki ayant la tête sur les genoux de son amant et Tony lui caressant le visage, ce qui faisait frémir le dieu.

- Ca va, ma biquette?

- Stark...

- Tu m'appele toujours comme ça, Loki?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Non, juste comme ça... Fit Tony, blessé.

- Excuse moi Tony... _touche le visage de son amant en souriant,_ Mais il est temps qu'on parle de quelque chose.

- De quoi?

- De... Thanos.

- Thanos? Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de ça, voyons?

Même le dieu ignorait la réponse à cette question. Il sentait que le Titan Fou allait revenir et qu'il devait s'éloigner de Stark avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui. Il serait si malheureux si Tony venait à mourir. Il fixa Tony par un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il révéla toutes ses inquiétudes à travers ce regard triste.

- Tony... Je...

- Te fatigue pas, mon chou, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Tu veux partir, c'est ça? Et tu cherche une excuse! ET T'AS RIEN TROUVE DE MIEUX QUE L'EXCUSE THANOS, TOI?!

- Mais! Tony! C'est faux!

- TAIS TOI! JE CROYAIS QUE NOTRE DISPUTE DE CE MATIN AURAIT SUFFI A TE FAIRE REFLECHIR! MAIS IL FAUT CROIRE QUE TU ES UN ABRUTI!

- Tony! C'est pas ça que je veux dire-

_- le coupant, en colère,_ NE CHERCHE PAS D'EXCUSES! VAS T'EN!

- Il va te tuer, merde! Cracha Loki, en larmes.

- Il va-me-tuer?

- OUI! Mais puisque tu souhaite que je parte, je partirai. Dès qu'il te menacera. Mais d'ici là, ne m'adresse même pas la parole! Hurla Loki, en partant en courrant dans sa chambre, claquant la porte.

Tony s'en voulu encore plus que le matin même. Il avait été un abruti. Un vrai abruti. Mais bon sang, ce qu'elles faisaient mal au coeur les dernières paroles du dieu. Il se souvint à ce moment là de Laura. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Mais il entendit sa voix lui parler, sa douce voix: « Tony... Vas le voir, il a besoin de toi... ». Ces simples paroles lui réchauffèrent le coeur. Tony se leva mais fut retenu par un gros bras, violet. Thanos...

Thanos le retourna face à lui et Loki vint en vitesse, menaçant Thanos de mort. Celui-ci ricana et glissa doucement vers Loki, prennant Tony par le bras avec violence.

- Non! Lâche le!

- Mais pourquoi, Laufeyson, pourquoi? Je le veux moi. Je le prend donc. Si tu veux le revoir un jour, il faudra me-

Il n'eut le temps de finir que Loki le transperça de son sceptre. Thanos tomba à genoux en ricanant et Loki prit Tony contre lui, le protégeant.

Thanos se moqua du couple et s'approcha de Loki qui cacha Tony contre son torse, très protecteur. Il en était très amoureux. Thanos le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en prennait au milliardaire. Dans le but de faire flancher le dieu et de pouvoir le tuer aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Loki se mit devant Tony. Il allait pas le laisser mourir sans avoir rien essayé. Thanos ricana en prennant Tony par le bras et disparaissant avec lui.

La vie de Loki virait au cauchemar à cet instant...


	11. Le SHIELD

Chapitre 11: Le S.H.I.E.L.D

**Dans la Tour Stark, 22:06 :**

Loki appela ses deux amis à l'aide. Il n'était plus entier. Il ne restait qu'une moitié de Loki, pas un Loki entier, un Loki vidé. Il manquait sa moitié, il manquait Tony.

Tony, son unique raison de vivre. Sa raison d'être gentil, d'être du coté des Vengeurs, de ne pas être malfrat. D'être lui-même en fin de compte. Son soleil, son étoile, son réconfort, son besoin, son envie, son histoire, son corps, son coeur, son tout. Il n'existait pas sans l'ingénieur qui lui manquait plus que tout au monde. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur et qu'on l'avait serré fort dans les paumes de mains. Ca faisait mal comme ça, voire plus encore.

Ariel vint avec Mario, et ils bondirent vers lui qui voulait se jetter de la vitre du 32 ème étage. Ariel lui prit fortement les épaules et le secoua comme un pommier, tandis qu'il n'osait affronter son regard et qu'il gardait tête basse et yeux clos, les larmes coulant.

- Mais enfin! Qu'est ce qui te prend?! Le sermona-t-elle

- Tony a disparu...

- Comment ça disparu?!

- Thanos... Pleura Loki avec désespoir.

- Thanos?

- Oui... Il l'a... Enlevé...

- QUOI?! ET TOI, T'AS RIEN FAIT?!

- BIENSUR QUE SI MAIS IL L'A PRIT DE FORCE! IL VEUT QUE J'AILLE LE CHERCHER ET IL ME TUERA!

- Qu-Quoi...?!

- Il veut seulement me tuer. Mais je sortirai Tony de là. Et si il ne me tue pas, je disparaitrais.

**Dans le repère de Thanos, même heure:**

Thanos espionnait ce que les Avengers disaient. Marrant. Loki qui disait vouloir disparaître, c'était comique à voir. Surtout que Tony n'en savait rien de sa petite cellule de verre et d'acier dans son sous-sol. Ce que cette situation était marrante.

Tony était seul, enfermé, pleurant des larmes de tristesse, ayant eu le malheur que Thanos veuille lui montrer la vidéo surveillance de sa Tour où Loki disait vouloir disparaître. Des larmes coulèrent, suivies de sanglots, puis suivis de malaise. Il se mit à pâlir tant la peur avait du le controler et le sortir de tout.

Pendant qu'il songeait, Thanos vint et lui apporta le dinner que biensur Tony refusa. Ses larmes le rongeaient, il ne voulait plus se nourrir.

- Mange petit Stark. Loki va venir pour toi.

- Et? Tu le tuera, c'est ça? L'agressa l'ingénieur

_- souriant mesquinement,_C'est que tu lis dans les pensées, petit gars.

- Et que feras-tu de moi?

- Je te relâcherai, j'aurais plus besoin de toi. Tu es là en appat. Juste pour attirer le moustique dans la toile de l'araignée. Ricana Thanos.

- T'es qu'un monstre! Loki est un type bien!

- Eh bien moi, j'ai pour mission de me débarasser des « types biens » dans son genre.

Tony était horrifié par ces paroles menaçantes. Il avait envie de lui coller une baffe mais il était enchainé et complètement paralysé. Il désespérait. Pauvre Loki, sa douce moitié.

**Dans l'Héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D, 23:47 :**

Loki se dirigeait avec crainte vers le bureau du Directeur, Nick Fury. Il avait peur de se faire massacrer. Hé oui! C'était tout de même Loki, l'assaillant de New York l'an dernier. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas lui l'assaillant, c'était Thanos qui l'avait contrôler et les Chitauris qui avaient tout détruit. En soi, il n'y était pour rien.

Il toqua au bureau où il était inscrit: « Colonnel Fury ». La peur le prit. Une voix grave l'interpela puis il entra. Un homme black se tenait sur son siège, et se tournait vers l'intrus. Il parrut soulagé:

- Ah, ce n'est que toi, crétin. Avance.


	12. Sauveur

Chapitre 12: Sauveur

**Dans l'Héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D, 01:13:**

Loki avait eu un petit entretient pas très sympa avec Fury, qui l'avait insulté de tous les noms. Mais il donnait son aide alors peu importait au dieu les moqueries stupides du mortel. Il allait le tuer toute façon un jour, c'était obligé tant cet humain était con et borné. Il avait toujours ce petit ton désobligeant quand il parlait, ce qui rendit la discussion très désagréable et déstabilisante.

Loki suivit Fury à travers l'héliporteur et lui montra la salle d'entrainements, pour l'amélioration de ses pouvoirs magiques. Face à Thanos, il vallait mieux savoir se défendre. Ceci dit, il améliora aussi son attaque, pour faire plus de mal à son ennemi. Il y resta durant des heures, enfin jusqu'à 6 heures du matin passées.

Ca y est. Il était prêt.

**Dans le repère de Thanos, 07:42:**

L'ingénieur était à bout de souffle, tabassé, ensanglanté, il avait encore peu d'espoir que Loki lui vienne un jour, il avait une mauvaise impression. Il avait mal au coeur, mais peut-être à cause de ses blessures et ouvertures encore fraiches et bien sanglantes. Il avait une plaie au dessus de son oeil droit, celle-ci saignait abondamment et du sang coulait à flots dans son oeil, ce qui l'aveuglait et le brulait.

Thanos s'approcha avec le fouet de la Torture, encore sanglant, car il l'avait utilisé contre Tony la minute précédente. Il souriait pour tenter de lui remettre un coup au moral mais celui-ci était déjà si bas que ça ne fit rien de plus. Thanos su qu'il avait été exemplaire et lança son fouet au visage du génie et celui-ci hurla de douleur, tandis qu'une plaie sanglante s'ouvrit de tout son long.

Il allait en finir.

**A l'entrée du repère de Thanos, 08:01:**

Ca y est. Il était prêt.

Il avança le long du mur et ne se fit pas remarquer. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé voir. Tony était en train d'être fouetté sous ses yeux. La mort et la tristesse imprégnaient les yeux du milliardaire qu'il aimait tant. Il s'avança dans la vaste pièce, derrière Thanos. Il se fit discret mais réussit à montrer à Tony qu'il était là. Celui-ci sourit plus que jamais il n'avait sourit auparavant. Il était sauvé par son prince.

Loki s'avança et enfonça une épée de glace dans le coeur de Thanos, mais celui-ci resta debout et ricana au nez de son assaillant. Il le prit par le cou et commença à l'étrangler en serrant fortement mais tout en douceur pour que le Dieu souffre plus longtemps. Si il ne pensait pas à sa vengeance lente qu'il avait promis au Dieu des Malices, il lui aurait brisé la nuque et l'aurait broyé en milliers de morceaux, déchiré, croqué, avalé tout cru et tout ce genre d'horreurs. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, elles pourraient avoir lieu ces horreurs. Après qu'il ai libéré l'humain. Ou peut-être avant finalement. Ca serait cool de voir l'ingénieur crier à son amour de ne pas le quitter. C'était fun.

Tony se jetta au pieds de Thanos en l'implorant, pleurant beaucoup, voyant son amant pendu entre les paumes du Titan Fou:

- Pitié! Lâche le, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras!

- Ah vraiment?

- Tu as ma parole mais ne le tue pas!

Un étincelle de malice vint dans les yeux du monstre fou. Il regarda lentement Loki devenir bleu, puis perdre conscience. Il le lacha au sol et pointa du doigt Tony, il venait de se faire rouler.

- Dis que c'est toi qui l'a tué! Vite!

- Non! Ca, jamais! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça!

- Alors, achève le. Tu as dit tout sauf ce que je t'ai dis avant. T'as pas le choix.

Tony remarqua son erreur, horrifié. Il jetta un oeil exterminé sur son amant, qui venait à peine de rouvrir les yeux.

Impossible. Tony ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à lui. A d'autres, oui, mais pas au Dieu des Malices, pas à son ami, pas à son amant. Il regarda Loki avec tendresse et s'en approcha, doucement. Loki lui lança un sourire qui l'acheva. Il était si beau ce sourire, tendre, émotionnel, passionnel, amoureux, désireux, exquis, fabuleux, extraordinnaire. Tony ne pouvait pas le remplir de sang et de larmes d'horreur et de trahison.

Loki se rapprocha de son oreille et lui prit tendrement le cou, glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille droite de son amour et lui murmura amoureusement: « Mon amour. ». Le coeur de Tony se brisa. Il devait en finir.

Thanos ricana en donnant un poignard à Tony.

- Perce sa poitrine, au niveau du coeur, trace un cercle, arrache tout et enlève le coeur maintenant. Fit Thanos, comme si c'était naturel.

- Sale monstre!

- Fais le Stark!

- Tony... Chuchota Loki, à moitié dans l'évape.

- Loki mon amour, je t'aime mais j'ai fais un choix et malheureusement j'dois l'assumer maintenant, je regrette tant mais je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, mon amant. _Pleura Stark, serrant son amant contre lui de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant langoureusement, _Sache que pour moi, tu as été le plus formidable et le plus exeptionnel homme que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, je souhaitais te demander en mariage dans un mois ou deux mais à ce que j'ai compris, je n'aurais jamais la chance d'être l'homme le plus heureux au monde puisque je vais devoir t'arracher ce que j'ai de plus précieux et ce qui est le plus inestimable au monde: ton coeur. Oh mon amour, si tu savais comme je regrette déjà mes actes! J'aimerai tant pouvoir avoir des enfants à chérir à tes côtés, t'aimer jusqu'à ce que ma pauvre vie de mortel ne s'arrête pour toujours mais... Je dois te tuer maintenant. Tu sais tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur pour toi, mon âme-soeur.

Sur ces mots, Loki eu des larmes, il savait que Tony n'aurait pas le choix. Il se laisserait faire de toute façon, il ne voudrait pas tenter de résister et de faire encore plus souffrir son amant. Déjà, l'épreuve serait assez dure, autant ne pas en rajouter.


	13. Au sous-sol

Chapitre 13: Au sous-sol

**Dans le salon de la Tour Stark, 12:46:**

Tony rentre discrètement, les mains sanglantes et un coeur dans la main. Aussitôt, il descendit dans une étrange salle et remonta après 10 minutes.

Ariel le scruta, comme voulant savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Et c'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Elle mit son regard dans celui du milliardaire, qui sourit tristement:

- C'est quoi ce coeur, Tony?

- Secret défense, jeune fille.

- Et ce que tu faisais dans le sous-sol, c'est secret défense aussi n'est-ce pas? Non franchement, qu'est ce que tu cache, Tony? Se questionna-t-elle

- Moi? Rien.

- Tony!

- Quoi, ma biquette?

- Qu'est ce que tu cache, je répète?

- Rien j'te dis. Et puis même si c'était le cas, que je te cachais quelque chose, je te le dirais pas.

- Tony! Merde, on est plus des gamins! Qu'est ce que tu cache?! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Voilà. Je devais pas te le dire, mais tu me laisse pas le choix. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour demain.

- Tu y as pensé? S'émerveilla-t-elle

- Biensûr. Mais en ce qui est du cadeau lui-même, c'est une surprise.

Elle lui sourit et partit avec Mario sur le canapé.

Tony... Commença Mario, allumant la télévision et tombant sur un reportage où l'on voit le cadavre de Loki qui est retrouvé au fond d'un fleuve, le coeur manquant.

- Quoi?

- Ne me dis pas que... TU L'AS TUE?!

- NON!

- BIENSUR QUE SI! ET CE COEUR, C'EST JUSTEMENT LE SIEN MAIS COMME T'AS PAS D'COURAGE, T'AS FAIS STYLE DE NE RIEN AVOIR FAIT! C'EST SI LÂCHE DE TA PART, STARK!

- J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN, OK?! J'AURAIS JAMAIS TUE LOKI! POUR RIEN AU MONDE! Cria Tony, cachant ses mains pleines de sang.

_- lui ramène vers l'avant, examinant, _C'EST SON SANG, CA! SALOPART!

- Hey! C'est faux! Mentit Tony.

Les deux amis se rendirent compte du mal qu'il avait fait. Ariel le serna du regard et lui mit une baffe dans la figure. Tony rit aux éclats. Il était devenu sadique, ce qu'il n'était pas du temps de Loki.

Il était tendre, amical, gentil, attentionné, interressé, épanoui et sur de lui. Il aimait tant Loki qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour respecter ce que celui-ci avait aimé chez lui.

Mais là, il ne respectait plus rien, il était méprisant, stupide, borné, sadique et méchant. Loki l'aurait détesté si il avait été là et que Stark ne l'avait pas tué. D'ailleurs, pour ça, il allait payer, c'est une promesse.

**Dans la salle secrète du sous-sol, vingt minutes plus tard:**

C'était si désagréable d'être dans une salle si sombre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'air en plus. Invivable. Vivement la sortie de cette hantise. Cette pièce est certes très propre, mais il n'y a aucune lumière et aucune fenètre. Que pouvait bien faire Tony dans une telle pièce, sans lumière, sans fenêtre, sans air? Bonne question.

Une lumière s'avança. Ah, c'était Stark. Il s'approcha et sourit.

- Ca va mon coeur?

**Dans le salon de la Tour Stark, même heure:**

Ariel se demandait réelement ce qu'il avait, Tony, en ce moment. Elle était assise sur le canapé du milliardaire, en face de Mario qui était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent, s'interrogeant tous deux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a, Tony? Demanda Ariel.

- Je crois qu'il travaille sur un nouveau robot ménager, mais sans certitude.

- Faut qu'on en ai le coeur-

- Salut les amis! Vous faites quoi de beau? La coupa Tony, arrivant dans la pièce, en joie.

- -net... On discute et toi, Tony? Questionna-t-elle

- Je venais vous dire une grande nouvelle!

- Ah? Laquelle? Lui demanda Mario.

_- un robot ménager arrive vers eux, venant du sous-sol,_ Tadaam! Voici mon grand amour, désormais! Robott!

- Robott, dis tu? Et où est Loki?

A ces mots, Tony revint à la réalité. Il était mort le Loki, lui, le VRAI amour de sa vie. Il lui manquait tant que Tony avait construit un faux robot pour le remplacer. Ce qu'il était stupide et il le ressentait. Il ne voulait juste pas assumer la réalité.

**Dans le salon de la Tour Stark, le lendemain, 10:00:**

Tony tournait dans son lit, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait un beau rêve. Il sentait un corps chaud contre le sien, celui de son unique amour, il se blottissait contre le torse de son tendre amant imaginaire. Une caresse sur sa joue et il levait la tête pour admirer un Dieu des Malices plus vrai que nature. Mais celui-ci disparaissait. En un baiser, Tony lui révéla son état actuel: détresse, amour perdu. L'âme disparue pendant le baiser langoureux de l'ingénieur.

Soudain, il entendit une voix l'interpeler. Il regardait autour mais aucune trace de personne! Il sentit une présence contre lui mais il n'y avait personne.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et sentit des larmes sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il était là. Loki! Il était là! Bon sang! Il sauta à son cou et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Le dieu était bien réel, Tony pouvait le toucher. Il lui caressait le visage. C'était comme un rêve. Il revivait. Il se sentait renaître, de nouveau, être Tony Stark. Il était lui parce que Loki était là. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, il était revenu. Mais où était-il aller? Il fallait que Tony lui demande, il était torturé par cette question. Quand il relâcha la prise du cou du dieu de son coeur, il se serra contre son corps et écouta les battements de son tendre coeur, qui s'étaient affolés tout à coup.

Tony releva vite la tête et le Dieu des Malices s'écroula.


	14. Maladie Génétique

Chapitre 14: Maladie Génétique

**A l'hôpital, 13:06:**

La vie de Tony venait de s'écrouler. Son amour était hospitalisé et il n'avait pas de nouvelles encore. La peur montait et il regardait l'horloge dont l'aiguille tournait lentement. Très lentement. Très très lentement. Il revoyait sa vie passer dans ce stupide couloir. Il était sur une chaise mais il s'en leva pour commencer à tourner en rond devant la porte de la chambre de son amant.

Il entendit hurler. Un cri de souffrance pure. La pire souffrance que l'on puisse imaginer. De plus, il reconnu cette voix. Loki. Que lui faisaient-ils? Il se le demandait. C'était très stressant.

Il entendit une voix du fond du couloir. Steve venait près de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, amicalement, et avec compassion. Tony se tourna vers lui et pleura sur son épaule. Un long bip se faisait entendre de la chambre. C'était fini. Il était mort. Cette fois, il fallait que Tony se jette du toit. Il n'avait plus rien pour la vie, à cette heure. Il regarda Steve doucement et celui-ci le regarda comme si il voulait se faire pardonner. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute et Tony en était certain. C'était de la sienne. Si seulement il l'avait protégé au lieu de fuir face à Thanos. D'ailleurs, ce qui s'était passé chez Thanos était assez humiliant.

Il devait tuer Loki mais il n'avait pas osé. Au lieu de ça, il avait prit la main de son amant et avait commencé à fuir. Mais Thanos les avaient séparé à l'aide d'une chute de son toit entre les deux autres. Tony s'était brusquement retourné mais il n'entendit pas la voix de son amant. Il avait eu peur, ce jour là. Il avait commencé à enlever les pierres mais des chitauris étaient venus l'attaquer. Il était donc parti, seul, en pensant son amant mort. Très bizarre cette journée là. Et très flippante.

Mais là, c'était certain. Il l'avait entendu mourir. Il en était plus que certain. Un médecin sorti avec un carnet à la main, écrivant des choses.

- Monsieur Stark?

- Oui... Acquiessa durement Tony, en larmes. Il est mort?

- Oui. Heure du décès, 13 heures 07 et 54 secondes. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Puis-je?

- Allez y.

Tony entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le lit d'hopital où gisait le cadavre vidé de son amant. Il avait les yeux clos, le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Il avait une expresion douloureuse au visage que Tony avait reconnue quand il s'était vu dans le miroir qui était à coté de lui. Il avait mal au coeur. Il caressa la joue de son amant qui n'eut même pas un frisson. Rien du tout. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles blanches de son amant qui ne répondirent pas au baiser. Il aurait tant aimé que le dieu réponde et que cela confirme sa vitalité. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il était comme un gamin qui avait perdu sa peluche, inconsolable tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Mais cet enfant n'aurait plus jamais sa peluche favorite, celle avec qui il partageait tous ses souvenirs, ses pleurs et ses rires. Il l'avait déchiré. Elle était en miettes, à la poubelle, décousue. Les larmes ne pouvaient pas se retenir de couler sur le visage de l'enfant. Il était détruit. Tony était dans le même état mental.

Il eut alors une idée. Il commença à retourner toute la chambre jusqu'à tomber sur une pile de papier. Il regarda les 14 papiers posés et trouva le bon. Enfin, il savait. Loki était mort à cause d'une maladie génétique. Il avait une idée de génie mais c'était trop tard. La magie de Loki sortie de son corps mais il mit un mouchoir dans sa bouche et y enferma la magie, le temps qu'il aille où il devait. Sur Jotunheim.

Il laissa finalement la magie de Loki sortir de son corps et la prit pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, pensant à son amant. L'âme de celui-ci apparue. Gagné. Il allait être aidé.

Il regarda l'âme dans les yeux et lui sourit. Loki lui rendit. Il s'avança vers son âme-soeur et le calina mais il oublia que c'était une âme et fini au sol. Loki se moqua de lui, et le fit se relever magiquement. Il regarda ensuite le milliardaire amoureusement, très heureux de le revoir. Celui-ci commença:

- C'est quoi cette maladie génétique Loki?

- J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai du hérité ça de ma mère.

- Quel bel héritage! _rit, _Bon, tu sais comment on va au Jotunheim?

- Oui.

- Comment?

- Par Yggdrasil. Affirma le dieu défunt

- Et autrement?

- Pas autrement.

- Bien alors on y va, ma biquette. S'enthousiasma l'ingénieur.

- Stark... Le retint le dieu

- Quoi encore, chéri?

- Rien. Allons y.

Tous deux partirent sur Yggdrasil grâce à la magie que Tony avait volé à son amant. Il trouva que l'arbre manquait de couleur mais quand il regarda Loki, tout sembla plus beau. C'était merveilleux. La magnificence. C'était magique. Il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser son amant mais il ne voulait pas être par terre. Donc il y renonça. Ils se rendirent sur une branche de l'arbre où il était inscrit: « Jotunheim ». Ils avaient trouvés. Ils s'avancèrent dans le tunnel magique et se retrouvèrent devant le palais de Laufey. Pile au bon endroit. Juste comme il fallait. Ou à peu près. Des géants des glaces regardèrent méchamment Tony mais Loki prit consistance et se mit devant. Ils reconnurent leur prince et ne l'attaquèrent pas. Mais une voix grave communiqua avec eux par l'arrière.

Tony et Loki tournèrent doucement la tête, et virent Laufey, qui faisait 3 fois leur taille. Plutot trois fois la taille de Loki. Alors pour Tony, elle était l'Empire States Building! Elle avait des symboles plein le corps et était toute bleue. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Cela rappelait à Tony le jour où il avait trouvé Loki dans le camion d'ambulance et qu'il était exactement comme ça, sauf beaucoup plus petit que Laufey. Heureusement d'ailleurs! Laufey se tourna vers son fils et s'en approcha. Le coeur de Loki se figea. Tony posa sa main sur son épaule et celui-ci se détendit.

Laufey regarda Loki dans les yeux et déclara:

- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas humain?

- Oui, madame. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Toutes mes quoi?

- Laissez tomber. Il est mort oui mais nous étions venu pour vous demander si vous aviez le remède.

Evidemment que je l'ai. Vous auriez du venir avant, je ne sais pas si ça marchera maitenant. Dit elle en rentrant dans le palais, y invitant Tony et Loki.

Elle apporta une fiole de la taille de Tony et versa une goutte sur l'âme de Loki. Celle-ci disparue. Tony se tourna vivement vers Laufey, estomaqué. Ou était Loki?! Il n'en savait rien. Il chercha autour de lui du regard et ne le vit nul part. Laufey l'assoma avec un baton de glace et Tony tomba, inconscient.

**Dans l'hôpital, 13:08:**

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit des murs blancs, trop blancs! Il se releva et vit Loki entre-ouvrir un oeil bien vert. Ca avait marcher! Quel bonheur! Merci Laufey, surtout. C'était grâce à elle que Loki était de retour parmi les vivants. Le dieu se redressa difficilement et restait assis sur son lit, appuyé au mur derrière lui, le dos contre. Il regarda Tony chaleureusement, c'était un bonheur de le revoir. Les deux se souviendraient toujours du Jounheim et de Laufey. Ils leur devaient la vie du Dieu des Malices. Ils les remercieraient en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, ils avaient autre chose à faire.

Tony s'approcha du dieu qui l'enlaça. Un moment de tendresse. Tant rêvé par Tony cet instant. Il se laissa tendrement câliner par son amant et fini par passer sa tête dans son cou pour l'y embrasser. La douceur des baisers était inégalée. C'était tellement sincère que ça semblait être un rêve. Mais non, c'était vrai! Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants. Loki caressait les cheveux de Tony quand celui-ci se redressa pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur celles du dieu. Il frémit de bonheur et s'embarqua dedans avec un immense plaisir. Il en alignèrent une dizaine puis ils recommençèrent à se câliner. A cet instant si fragile, quelqu'un frappa àla porte. C'étaient les Avengers. Ils étaient venus s'assurer que tous allaient bien. Mais le fait que les deux se câlinaient faisait un peu beaucoup et Natasha explosa.

- ARRETEZ CA, STARK! C'EST DEGOUTANT!

- Pardon? Non. S'en moqua Tony en enlaçant son tendre amour.

- OW! ARRETEZ!

- Pourquoi? On est bien là. Fit remarquer le Dieu des Malices avec un regard moqueur sur la jeune femme, que Clint touchait discrètement. Contrairement à vous, si je ne m'abuse.

- CLINT! Hurla-t-elle en le voyant faire.

_- rit,_ Ma pauvre Natasha. Se moqua ouvertement Tony.

- Stark! Pour la troisième fois, arrêtez!

Tony sourit et embrassa avec amour le dieu. Tous parrurent dégoutés. C'était dégueulasse. Deux hommes qui se bécotaient, beurk! Mais c'était tellement sincère que ça ne pouvait qu'être mignon. Steve parrut attendri par le baiser, se disant sans doute qu'ils étaient heureux et c'était le principal après tout. Quand Tony relâcha la prise, le dieu l'incita à recommencer et toucha son torse. Les Avengers se regardèrent et sortirent,les laissant tous les deux un moment.

**Dans la chambre d'hopital de Loki, 14:43:**

Les deux amants étaient enlacés dans les draps, s'embrassant et se caressant. Tout était un rêve aujourd'hui. Loki était là, les deux étaient ensemble, seuls de plus, et ils avaient couché ensemble. Tony était aux anges.

Loki le regarda dans les yeux et le câlina. Tony se laissa prendre et frotta le dos de son amant. Des journées comme ça, il en voudrait tous les jours. C'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Dans ce cas, autant l'embellir de plus alors. Pour que ce soit la plus belle journée de toutes les plus belles journées des gens dans tous les mondes connus.

Tony s'écarta de son amant et se mit à genoux devant lui. Loki regarda le milliardaire, incompréhensivement. Il n'y comprennait rien. Il faisait quoi à genoux? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette boite bizarre dans ses mains? C'était bizarre quand même. Tony sourit et lui embrassa la main gauche:

- Loki.

- Oui, Stark?

- Appele moi Tony.

- D'accord, Tony. Donc oui?

- Veux-tu m'épouser pour me rendre le plus heureux de tout l'Univers?

- Pardon?

- Est- ce que tu veux m'épouser?

- Bah oui. Rit Loki. Pas la peine de t'incliner.

- C'est une tradition. Le mari doit faire ça. C'est comme ça sur Midgard.

- Intéressant. J'accepte ta demande, mon amour. Sourit Loki en mettant la bague et embrassant Tony avec fougue.

Ah quelle journée! Ca alors! La plus heureuse journée qu'on aura jamais vu!

Ariel et Mario rentrèrent à cet instant et virent la bague au doigt de Loki. Les deux ne purent retenir un sourire. Ca y est, Tony s'était lancé.


	15. La mariée a disparue

Chapitre 15: La Mariée a disparue

**Dans une salle réservée aux mariés, deux mois plus tard, 15:56:**

La mariée était prête déjà. Sa grande robe verte, or et noire était sublime. Rien à redire. Elle était de soie, satin et dentelle. Le satin vert servait en guise de jupon, en dessous d'une dentelle or, qui courbait de motifs magiques en forme de coeurs. Le bustier lui était de satin noir et de soie verte foncée recouvert encore de la dentelle en or. Les magnifiques courbes que prennait la robe quand la mariée marchait étaient pleins de souplesse et de préstance. La soie avait des reflets or. La Mariée portait un diadème en or avec des saphirs.

Les cheveux noir ében de la mariée étaient somptueusement bouclés, lui arrivant au bas du dos, étaient de plus brillant comme jamais. Ils volaient au vent, faisant bouger les boucles bien formées.

Le reste venait du visage de la mariée. Elle était enjouée, folle de joie même et fixa de ses beaux yeux émeraudes ses amis qui étaient venus pour le mariage. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en oublia le temps. Son destin allait changé et devenir doré comme ses magnifiques sandalles croisées.

Les hommes de sa bande n'en revenait pas: Comment un homme pouvait être aussi belle? Sans plus longtemps se questionner, ils se rappelaient que le dieu était hermaphrodite. Quelle joie cette journée.

**Dans la salle qui suivait, au même moment:**

Le marié était prêt. Tout était parfait mais il ne semblait pas heureux. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il aurait juré que quelque chose allait se passer et que la journée allait mal se terminer. Mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Donc il ne disait rien. Il craignait en silence. Mais quand il vit son meilleur ami entrer, sa joie revint et il lui sauta à la gorge. Steve avait un grand sourire, c'est qu'il l'aimait bien ce Stark. Banner et les autres suivirent le mouvement et eurent tous la même réponse du marié.

Mais il était l'heure d'y aller, il n'avait plus le temps de discuter avec les Avengers. Il devait se rendre à l'église avec son âme-soeur, son Loki.

**A l'église, 16:00:**

Tout était prêt. Enfin tout sauf les mariés qui ne venaient pas. Les autres attendaient inquiets quand Tony entra au bras de Frigga, la tendre mère de Thor qui aimait énormément Loki. Ils allèrent par la grande allée centrale, saluant tout le monde d'un sourire et d'un gentil regard. Frigga et l'ingénieur arrivèrent devant l'autel et se stoppèrent là, attendant la mariée. Celle-ci ne venait pas.

Tony commença à stresser et entendit crier. Loki! Il courrut dehors contre toute attente et alla vers le cri. Personne. Très étrange mais très effrayant surtout! Tony se mit à appeler Loki, qui ne répondit pas. Steve s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule:

- Tony... Chuchota le soldat.

- LOKI! LOKI! REPONDS!

- Ne t'entête pas, il l'aurait déjà fait. L'arrêta Steve, se mettant face à lui.

- Mais il est où?! J'ai peur qu'il ne se soit fait enlever!, moi! Cria Tony

- Je sais, calme toi... On va le chercher, d'accord?

- Oui. Acquiessa Tony, dépité

Ils partirent tous à la recherche de la mariée. Les heures passaient mais toujours aucun résultat. Quel enfer! Tony se sentait vide, fatigué, manquant. Il n'existait plus déjà. Sa moitié était partie pour les autres mais pour lui, c'était son tout qui était parti! Il n'était qu'un tas d'os sans le Dieu des Malices pour le faire rire, le serrer, l'embrasser, le câliner, le sermoner et tout ce qui va avec. Il avait besoin de Loki. Il entendit alors la voix douce de Laura Sajertzer s'adresser à lui, doucement:

- Tony.

- Sajertzer? Pourquoi me parle tu maintenant? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?

- Cherche dans ton coeur, tu trouveras le chemin.

- Quoi?

- Je ne peux pas te dire plus que cela.

- Laura! Je t'en prie!

- Par le sang, tu trouveras le chemin,

L'Amour vaincra,

Bonne chance Stark.

- Laura! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?!

Elle ne répondit pas. Tony examina donc sa phrase. Il vit au sol des traces de sang. Il tapota le bras du Captain et les Avengers et lui partirent à la suite de ces traces. Ils trouvèrent un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Il entra et entendit des hurlements. Son coeur se serrait à chacun d'eux. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre la personne qu'il aime. Peur de perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, en cette journée. Celle de son mariage avec le dieu mais celui-ci avait choisi ce moment pour se faire enlever! Mais il fallait qu'il cherche son amant pour l'instant. Pas le moment de lui en vouloir.

Il avança à travers le lieu jusq'à une pièce sombre d'où quelqu'un parlait dans une langue que personne ne connaissait ici. Sauf Thor. Celui-ci sembla avoir compris et fit signe à Tony d'y aller seul. Le génie n'était pas venu pour discuter et il agit en conséquence.

Il y avait une silhouette enchainée, avec une grande robe et de longs cheveux bouclés. LOKI! Il se dépêcha et alla le voir. Loki pleura de joie à la vue de Tony.

- Mon amour... Tu es en vie... Pleura le dieu, heureux

- Evidemment. Partons, mon coeur!

- Non! Il va te tuer! Non!

- Qui ça il?

- Thanos!

- Il est là, lui?

- C'est lui qui m'a enlevé. Sors Tony, je préfère mourir moi.

- Arrête tes conneries! Viens! Dit Tony, venant de détacher Loki.

- Pars! Qu'est ce que tu comprend pas?! Casse toi!

Tony fronça les sourcils, pour symboliser son refus. Loki leva les yeux au ciel quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Là, Tony avait peur. Il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il aurait peut-être du écouter finalement.

Thanos fit son entrée en ricanant. Loki se mit devant Tony, le protégeant.

- Donne le moi, Loki, ou je te le prend de force!

- Non, pas deux fois! Cria le dieu en sortant son sceptre. Je me bats!

- Tu te bats? _ricane,_Où sont tes chances, Laufeyson?

- Partout. Parce que je l'aime.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux alors que la phrase de Laura lui revenait. Loki allait gagner. Mais pas tout seul, il fallait de l'aide. Les Avengers allait les aider.

Thanos frappa Loki et les deux commençèrent à se battre au point de s'en dévisager. Tony avait peur mais il devait aider Loki qui était largement dominé. Il se mit à coté de Loki et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci la prit avec plaisir et ils commençèrent à frapper Thanos mais Loki était à terre en deux coups. Tony tout seul ne pourrait rien faire de mieux que ce que son amant avait fait. Les autres Avengers regardèrent Loki avec haine. Ah! Tout ce qu'il manquait pour qu'il perde! Il leur fit signe de venir et ceux-ci vinrent tous. Le génie les regarda et leur montra Loki du regard. Il fallait que tous coopèrent sinon c'était perdu d'avance.

Thanos enchainait les coups au visage de Tony alors que Thor prit la main de son frère pour le relever et ils se battirent tous contre Thanos. Thanos fini par rendre l'âme, au sol, complètement pale. Il disparu en milliers de cendres.

Loki tomba, de fatigue ou de mort? Tony n'en savait rien. Tous se penchèrent vers le dieu qui dormait simplement. Il respirait pleinement. Tony sourit et porta sa femme. Il la ramena à l'église le lendemain où il lui donna le plus beau baiser du monde. Loki gémit de bonheur à ce moment là. Ils étaient maintenant Tony Stark et Loki Stark. Leur rêve s'était réalisé, enfin. Depuis 2 mois qu'ils le voulaient. C'était vrai aujourd'hui, le Dimanche 26 Mars.

La fête dura jusqu'à 5 heures du matin avec les Avengers, Ariel, Mario et d'autres amis ainsi que la voix de Laura dans la tête de Tony, qui avait la chance inestimée de pouvoir lui parler. Il lui avait promis de rendre heureux Loki, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

**Dans la Tour Stark, 13 ans plus tard, 23:11:**

Loki était enceinte, une troisième fois. Mais il n'en voulait pas et Stark non plus. Ils avaient assez de Valia, qui avait maintenant 11 ans et de Nari qui en avait 7. Les deux étaient mignons mais ils étaient très actifs, même trop au goût de Loki qui s'énervait toujours après eux, sauf quand il était blottit contre Tony, là, il se taisait mais faisait tout de même une mine en colère, ce qui faisait rire Tony. Cette petite famille était très unie. Ils étaient heureux à quatre mais les enfants voulaient un petit frère ou une petite soeur qui serait un Jotunn. Loki avait hurlé que ce n'était pas un jeu ces bestioles là et cette fois là, même Tony n'avait pas pu le calmer. Il avait cassé plusieurs portes en les claquant trop fortement. Mais l'amour qui liait Loki et Tony était trop fort pour que la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, bien qu'elle eut été forte et violente, ne pouvait même pas leur faire penser une seconde à se séparer. Après toutes ces années de bonheur, pourquoi tout casser sur un coup de tête, après tout? Les deux s'étaient réconciliés puis avaient discuté plus calmement avant de se jetter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tony était à présent dans sa chambre et il dormait dans les bras de son doux et tendre amour, qui paraissait toujours furieux. Il était tendu, Tony le sentait. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux et vit que le dieu ne dormait pas encore. Il glissa sa main dans le cou de son amant et celui-ci se détendit. L'ingénieur lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ils évoquaient alors ensemble des souvenirs.

Par exemple, quand Steve avait été trop proche de Valia et que les deux parents les avaient espionnés toute la journée pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Il s'avèrait que Steve n'était en fait pas amoureux de Valia, qui devait avoir 3 ans et demi. Ils rièrent à cette pensée et se rendormir l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant mutuellement.

Loki plaça sa tête dans le cou de Tony, qui tourna un peu la tête en riant aux éclats. Loki le bombarda de baisers dans le cou, ce qui chatouillait son amant et le faisait rire lui aussi. Ils se stoppèrent une seconde pour se bouffer des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'ils s'aimaient, alors! Tony toucha le coeur de Loki qui battait avec passion. Il fit glisser sa main le long du torse du dieu qui se laissa faire, aimant le contact. Le milliardaire regarda alors le dieu dans le blanc des yeux et lui caressa la joue en lui disant un doux: « Je t'aime Loki ». Le coeur du dieu se réchauffa et il câlina son mari de belles paroles et de ses douces mains pales, chaudes. Tony se laissa faire et se serra un peu plus contre Loki mais un bruit de balle retentit. Tony se crispa, mort de peur. Il jetta son regard sur le visage de son amant qui était explosé par une balle dans le front, entre les deux yeux.


	16. La fin

Chapitre 16: La fin

**Dans la Tour Stark, 30 ans plus tard, 02:35:**

Loki. Tony avait une photo de leur mariage dans la main. Il était si jeune, si radieux, plein d'énergie, plein de joie de vivre et de bons sentiments. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il était mort il y a 30 ans de cela. Les enfants étaient grands et s'étaient distancés mais ils revenaient souvent à la Tour pour rendre visite à leur père qui mourrait bientôt. Tony avait vers les 90 ans et il était mourrant. Pour ne rien arranger, il restait endormi avec une photo de Loki dans la main, tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes. Il ne lachait pas son album de mariage où il revoyait son amour. Mais quand il regardait ces photos, il revoyait Loki une balle dans le crâne. Il avait mal le pauvre. Il le regardait dans les yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, sous les yeux effrayés de leurs enfants. Il se revoyait à tous les jours essayer de se pendre mais qu'à chaque fois, soit Valia, soit Nari, soit Ariel ou Mario entraient à ce moment là. Il était désespéré. Aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre chez Valia pour dinner. Il se jetterait peut-être du pont qui mène à un sol de roches pointues 50 mètres plus bas, après tout. Il n'avait plus que ça à espérer toute façon. Il avait vu Loki mourir, Steve mourir dans un accident de voiture, Bruce mourir après s'être fait empoisonné, Thor partir sur Asgard pour ne jamais revenir et enfin le pire, Clint se faire explosé par une bombe dans un quartier de New York en pleine guerre civile avec Natasha à ses cotés, raconter les souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, en pleurant dans son lit d'hopital. Tous les Avengers étaient désunis. Mais le ciel s'en souvenait. Dans le ciel, les étoiles inscrivaient « Avenger. » Il manquait une lettre. Tony allait bientôt la placer. Il allait avoir la tête dans les étoiles, avec tous ses amis, son mari et Sajertzer, sa confidente. Comme ce serait grandiose. Il hésitait entre trois morts: celle par pendaison, par noyade ou en sautant du pont. Il aurait préféré en sautant mais il avait peur que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher en volant, comme Valia par exemple. Ou encore Mario, Ariel ou Nari. Il allait donc vers sa salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il resta habillé et se mit dans sa grande baignoire remplie à ras bord. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau et se laissait mourir. Sa vie défilait dans ses yeux et il vit pour la première fois les larmes de Loki couler. Enfin, c'était comme la première fois, ça faisait aussi mal. Il entendait sa voix l'interpeler et ferma les yeux.

Tout fut noir. Puis blanc. Il était seul dans un grand espace blanc, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda autour mais ne vit personne. Il se demandait comment partir d'ici. Soudainement, alors qu'il songeait, une voix familière et très douce s'adressa à lui: Laura.

- Tony...

- Laura? Où est tu?

_- elle apparaît devant lui,_Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je me joint à mes amis. Loki me manque.

- Je comprends... Tu veux qu'il vienne?

- Oui! Avec plaisir!

- Je te l'amène. Sourit-elle puis elle disparue.

Loki apparut devant Tony, avec la balle toujours présente dans le crâne. Tony lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa longuement, langoureusement. Il se blottit contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Loki le serra amoureusement et posa sa tête délicatement dans le cou du milliardaire enlarmé. Il y eu place à un câlin tendre. Loki toucha le visage de Tony qui lui touchait le torse, transpirant. Le dieu sourit.

- Quand on passera la lumière, il y aura tout ton bonheur, mon Tony.

- Donc il y aura toi?

- Biensur. Rit-il, touché. Je serai toujours là.

- Toute l'éternité?

- Oui évidemment. Je resterai avec toi, toute l'éternité, et même plus si tu le souhaite, mon amour.

- Alors faisons le plus possible. Je veux passer ma vie dans tes bras et toutes mes nuits dans tes draps.

Loki explosa de rire et lui fit signe de regarder derrière. Il vit alors via un écran magiquement fait que ses enfants le pleurait. Il eut beaucoup de peine et tourna le regard vers Loki.

- Tony. Moi je ne peux rien faire. TU dois y changer.

- Comment?

- En ne venant pas avec moi.

- Mais-!

- C'est moi ou eux, Tony. Tu me préfère moi ou tes deux enfants?

Tony resta silencieux puis eu une idée assez égoïste mais maligne. Il allait tuer ses deux enfants et les amener avec eux. Mais Loki refusa. Il toucha Tony au visage et tout fut blanc.

Tony était dans son bain et en sortit vite la tête. Valia sourit en se jettant dans ses bras. Nari aussi. Tony les serra. Il avait reprit son jeune âge mais ne s'en rendait pas compte:

- J'ai revu Loki.

- Vraiment? Comment il allait? Le questionna-t-elle

- Il est mort, Valia.

- Mm... Déprima-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre.

- Tu lui as dit qu'il nous manquait? Demanda Nari.

- Non. J'ai seulement pu lui parler de notre amour. Je voulais le rejoindre mais il vous aime tant qu'il m'a ramené pour que vous ne souffriez plus.

- Oui bien. Et toi, pourquoi tu es si jeune?

Tony se regarda et sauta du bain, appeuré. Mais il se rassura en voyant l'âme de Loki derrière Nari. Il souriait avant de disparaître lentement en une aveuglante lumière blache.

Nari s'approcha de Tony et le serra dans ses bras, comme Valia, Ariel et Mario qui venaient à peine d'entrer.

Le câlin le plus beau du monde pour Tony, malgré le fait qu'il manquait Loki à son goût.

THE END


	17. La suite est dans l'histoire suivante !

Bonjour ! Ravie que vous ayez lu mon histoire, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. J'espère que vous poursuivrez à me lire dans mes prochaines histoires ! ;)


End file.
